The Jewel Of My Heart
by Lady Kogawolf
Summary: Kagome is losing her mind. At least, that is what she thinks. She quickly learns that love can hide in the strangest places, and cross the boundaries of time. KagKuraYoukoKursort of
1. The Kitsune's Forest

A/N: This is my IY/YYH crossover fic from AFF. It is going to be edited here. I don't own either IY or YYH. This will be rated for language and there will be hints of lemon, but nothing hard...scout's honor, LOL.

* * *

Kagome watched with wide eyes as her grandfather prowled through boxes of merchandise. Why he insisted on running a gift shop was beyond her. It seemed like a whole lot of work for little to no rewards. 

When the old man glared over at her, she quickly began looking through one of the boxes and found a smaller box. Curious as to what was in it, she opened it and her eyes widened.

"Ohhhh, grandpa. Look at this." Kagome whispered, her fingers lovingly stroking over the small treasure that she had found.

Her grandfather looked over her shoulder and smiled. "It is very nice, dear. Now, where did I put those fangs?" He grumbled.

Kagome didn't pay attention to him. Her eyes were locked onto the trinket in her palm and she sighed. Finally, she slipped it over her head and jumped up to look in a mirror. She admired the way the blood-red jewel of the necklace glittered in the light.

Turning, Kagome called out to her grandfather. "Grandpa, do you think that I could have this? I promise that when I go back to the feudal era, I will get Kaede to give me some more of those herbs that you love so much." She said, smiling.

Grandpa smiled and sighed. Kagome had taken a picture of Kaede and when she had shown him the picture, he instantly fell in love with the woman. "Alright, dear. That will be five dollars." He said, holding out his palm. After all, he may be in love, but he was not stupid.

Shooting her grandfather a glare, she dug into her pocket and pulled out the money. Grumbling, she handed it over to her grandfather, but then had a thought. "By the way, the charge for the herbs is five dollars, so pay up." She announced, holding out her hand with a large grin on her face.

For a moment, neither grandfather nor granddaughter spoke, but then he sighed. He knew when he was licked. Handing back the money, he watched as Kagome bounced away and into the house. Smiling, he shook his head and thought that she was exactly like her mother.

However, he also realized that he was now working alone. He didn't like that. "Oh, Souta. Look at what I have for you." He called, mentally congratulating himself on having naturally curious grandchildren.

Kagome looked in her mirror and sighed. She had tried on many different outfits and giggled when she realized that her necklace went with every single one of them. She finally dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before stuffing her backpack with the necessary items shew would need while away from home.

When she was finally done, she turned and made a quick assessment of her room, making sure that it was neat, and then lifted her pack onto her back. She tucked her necklace into her shirt and then bounded down the stairs.

When she walked into the kitchen, she smiled and gave her mother a hug. The older woman was counting out treats and then placed them into the bags. She accepted her daughter's hug and then laughed.

"Well, grandpa tricked Souta into helping him, so you will be able to escape without him warning you about lusty youkai." She said, ruffling her daughter's hair. Ever since Kagome turned eighteen, the old man had been warning her about youkai males and their lusts for young, innocent women, especially human ones. He would launch into the most ridiculous stories about youkai kidnapping females in the middle of the night just so that they could seduce her and steal her innocence.

Kagome grinned and nodded, thankful that her grandfather was preoccupied. She grabbed up the food bags and gave her mother a kiss on her cheek before yelling that she was leaving. As she passed by the room that held Souta and their grandfather, she could hear Souta muttering about how he should have hidden, and she managed not to laugh when her grandfather yelled, "Goodbye dear, and stay away from lusty males. Would you care to hear about what they do to young girls like you?"

"Not right now, grandpa. Inu Yasha and the others are waiting for me, and I am sure that he is worked up. I am late." Kagome replied, and quickly closed the door as her grandfather launched into yet another explanation of youkai mating habits to Souta, who groaned in misery.

When she finally jumped into the well and landed, she breathed a sigh of relief. She had really needed this vacation and was now ready to rock and roll.

She threw up her pack and then the bags. Finally, she climbed up the well and grinned when she saw who was waiting for her.

"Hi, Kikyo. Let me guess, Inu Yasha is pretty mad, right?" She asked, her large eyes trained on the clay body of her incarnation.

Kikyo sighed and nodded. Ever since she and Kagome had settled their differences, she had become like an older sister to the younger miko and knew that the girl needed all of the guidance that she could get. She was a miko and in great need of training; training that she could provide and did provide.

"I see that you have brought more food from your time. I hope that you have brought ramen. That might quiet Inu Yasha down." Kikyo said as she lifted one of the bags.

Nodding, Kagome grabbed her pack and the other bags before following Kikyo into the village. As they walked, several villagers stopped to bow down to them and Kagome felt the familiar blush spread across her cheeks. She was not used to this, but Kikyo was clearly in her element.

When they got to Kaede's hut, Kagome was assaulted by Shippo, who was crying pitifully. "Look at what Inu Yasha did to me. He hit me and called me a little shit." He said, his green eyes wide and bright with tears.

Both Kagome and Kikyo stiffened and glared over at the hanyou. When he recognized the looks he was getting, he paled and watched as both women opened their mouths and said, "SIT!"

Satisfied that he would not hurt Shippo any further, Kikyo and Kagome sat down, but not next to Miroku. The monk's hands had gotten worse and they didn't want to get fondled, so they let Sango sit next to him. After all, she was the one he feared.

* * *

He listened as the girl talked and narrowed his eyes. This was the girl he was going to be around? Could the fates hate him? Clearly, they did. He didn't want to be around this girl. He didn't want to be near her because she was not only human, she was a miko and a goody-goody. She was also probably a virgin. 

She was loud, had stupid friends, and wore clothing that one might call scandalous. Sure, he didn't have much room to talk, but then again, he was male. He could go around without his shirt, if he desired. She, the wench, was dressed in attire that showed off all of her assets and she wasn't the least bit worried about what people thought.

Her family was also weird. That grandfather of hers didn't know the first thing about youkai males. Youkai males, well, most of them, were honorable. They would not go out and abduct a woman simply to sate their desires. If they wished to mate a female, they would take a bride price to the female's father and give the bride price over in exchange for her hand.

The mother seemed ok, for a human. She was at least a good woman, unlike her daughter. At least she wore a dress. No, this girl that he was with would probably drive him crazy with all of her giggling and talking. He could tell that she was a talker. She would probably talk about which boy was her next target or who was the biggest tramp out of all of her friends.

He had been around humans for too long. If only his damn necklace had not snapped as he and Youko were running away from their last heist. If only he had not gotten caught, then cursed into his own necklace. They had said that this was his punishment for stealing from them. He was doomed to join with the wearer of his necklace and share in their experiences, but never be allowed to control. He would basically have to sit back and envy his host as they experienced life.

At one time, he had cursed Youko for leaving him behind, even though he had told the spirit kitsune to run. However, he missed his old partner. He missed the thrill, excitement of the old days and longed to live that life once again.

But, he had to face reality and this was his. He was stuck with this mortal and there was nothing he could do about...well, that was not entirely true. He could whisper to the girl and make her believe that she was going crazy. He had played that trick several times before and was greatly amused, until the wearer took the necklace off and got rid of it.

He looked up from his musings when the female began to move. He peered out of his prison and smiled. Well, if he had to endure her presence, at least he would have a change of scenery. He listened, though not willingly, as the small group talked, and became rather interested when he heard them mention the shikon shards.

He and Youko had talked about going and stealing the shikon shards so that they could reform the jewel. They were going to use the wish to make themselves more powerful, but then they had heard about that fucking mirror, and the rest, as they say, is history.

He sighed angrily and smirked when the human girl sent the hanyou back down to the ground. Good, the little shit deserved it. Even though he didn't like the human girl, it was still wrong to call a female a bitch, unless she was mated to the male calling her said name.

After a couple of hours, Kuronue's eyes widened as he took in the surroundings. He knew this area. He would know it even if he were blind. The small group was entering Youko's domain, and if he knew the spirit kitsune, if he were around, he would not tolerate them trespassing. A smile formed upon his lips and he waited eagerly to see if his friend would show, and it wasn't long before his expectations were met.

As the group walked further into the forest, the hanyou stopped and began to sniff the air. The small kitsune and tiny neko followed suit. Finally, the hanyou growled, "Be careful. I smell a youkai and I am willing to bet, it is powerful."

The girl named Kagome took in a deep breath and he could hear her thoughts. She was scared. What a joke. Here she was, a time traveler, and she was frightened, but then again, anyone who faced Youko Kurama would be scared.

The spirit kitsune was vindictive and he had no patience for those he believed to be unworthy of his time. No, Youko would make short work of this group and hopefully, he would notice the necklace and take it from the girl. Then, they could find a way of releasing him, together.

The forest was quiet and he watched eagerly for his friend to arrive. However, being the crafty kitsune he was, Youko decided to teach the trespassers a lesson before confronting them. Oh, this was going better than he had hoped.

The vine wrapped around her legs and hoisted her up and turned her upside down. Kagome screamed for help, but was ignored as the vines made short work of her companions. Inu Yasha, struggling with his own vines, kept shouting over at Kikyo to try and shoot at the vines with her arrows, but the older miko was quickly disarmed and her bow and arrows thrown to the side.

Miroku and Sango were wrapped up in the vines as were Kirara and Shippo. Finally, the vines tightened around the group's bodies and then finally stopped.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" A voice said, its tone dripping with venom. Kagome managed to wriggle around and saw a silver-haired male step out, his ears standing up proudly on the top of his head. Her eyes widened and her fingers itched when she realized that the male had a tail.

Suddenly, a voice echoed in her mind and she repeated the name. "Youko."

The male looked up, his golden eyes flashing angrily. He approached Kagome and stopped before her. He gave her a glare and snapped, "Who are you and how do you know my name?"

Kagome paled. She opened her mouth to speak, but Inu Yasha cut her off. "Who in the hell do you think you are, asshole?"

Kagome's eyes widened as the voice in her head murmured, "Oh, yeah. That is going to piss Youko off."

Apparently, the voice was right. The kitsune forgot all about Kagome and quickly walked over to the hanyou.

"I am Youko Kurama, and you are in my territory. You are the trespassers here. So, let me ask you, who do you think you are, asshole?" Youko sneered, his claws flexing and more thena ready to inflict some major damage.

Shippo gasped. He began to whimper and cringed when the adult kitsune glanced his way. But, however scared he was, Shippo needed to tell Inu Yasha who they were dealing with.

"Don't make him mad, Inu Yasha. He is a very powerful youkai who is also known as the king of thieves. Inu Yasha, he is mean and won't hesitate to kill us." Shippo whimpered.

Youko regarded the kit with quiet eyes. As a rule, he didn't harm pups. The kit was kitsune and was probably orphaned. He walked slowly towards the kit, but froze when Kagome screamed, "Get the hell away from my kit."

Golden eyes widened in shock as he turned his head to look at Kagome. He watched as the young woman struggled for a moment, but then closed her eyes and grasped one of the vines. Miko energy flowed through her hands and into his vine, snapping the plant and sending the girl falling to the ground.

Kagome groaned when her body hit the ground, but she quickly stood up and moved to stand in front of Shippo. She held up her hands, which were now curled into fists and glared at the male.

Youko's eyes softened, but only for an instant. It was rare to see a human protect a youkai child. The female was clearly protective and that could only mean that she truly did see the kit as her own, telling him that she was not a normal human.

Stepping back, Youko motioned towards Kagome. "Alright. Let's not resort to violence. I will not touch your kit, but you will answer my questions." He said.

Kagome's eyes narrowed, but then allowed her hands to relax and lower to her sides. If he attacked, she would purify him. Once again, she heard the voice in her head chuckling. Nothing about this situation was amusing, so why in the hell was she chuckling silently to herself?

Youko nodded in approval at the female's actions. He could hear the hanyou starting back up again with the insults, and quickly quieted him by having his vines wrap around his head. Finally, it was quiet and he could begin his interrogation. He would find out what reasons brought this strange group to his forest and it had better be good.


	2. Changing Of The Mind

The male had relaxed. Sort of. Kagome eyed the handsome male, but then closed her eyes to compose herself. However, that annoying voice interrupted her thoughts and muttered, "Will you hurry up?"

Her eyes snapping open, she shook her head slightly and then glanced at the male once again. It was clear that he was now becoming agitated, and so, she quickly bowed and said, "My name is Kagome Higurashi, and I am traveling with this group, seeking the shikon shards. We heard a rumor that there was a shard in this direction and did not realize that we were trespassing."

Youko narrowed his eyes. The girl did not appear to be deceitful, but that didn't mean that she didn't have ulterior motives. His eyes traveled over the girl named Kagome and for once, he was speechless. What kind of woman would walk around with clothing that was so form-fitting? Her attire left nothing to the imagination and he could see every curve, every line of her body.

Turning to Inu Yasha, Youko grolwed, "Why is this female, who is clearly under your care, dressed in such a manner?"

Kagome opened her mouth to snap at him, but the voice in her head began to laugh. Loudly. Now, she was getting a bit scared. This had never happened before and she was unsure how to deal with it. She could hear Inu Yasha snapping his reply at the kitsune, but she had missed what he said. From the look that the kitsune was giving her, the reply was more than likely not in her favor.

"Look, she is just a friend and that's it. I don't give a shit what she wears just as long as she keeps finding shards." Inu Yasha growled, his tone low.

Youko glanced over at the human female, and he paused. There was something wrong with the girl. She had gone pale and was shaking slightly. If she were ill, she would have to go. He could not allow her to infect those who lived within his territory.

When the girl looked up at him, Youko made up his mind. Yes, this girl had to leave. He glanced over at the others of the group and slowly lifted his hand, signaling his vines to let them go.

"Leave my forest, immediately. The human girl is clearly ill and I don't need her spreading her sickness to those that live in this forest. You may continue upon your path, but do not stop until you are out of it. Do not return." Youko said, his golden eyes narrowed in a silent challenge to the hanyou.

Inu Yasha was not stupid. The kitsune was protecting what belonged to him and would react viciously should he be disobeyed. Sesshomaru was the exact same way. So, he did the only thing he could do and nodded.

Kagome let out the breath that she had been holding and realized that the voice in her head went quiet. Standing to her full height, she noticed that all eyes were upon her and she asked, "What?"

The kitsune shook his head and pointed to the north. "I have heard that there is a shard in that direction. It is in the hands of a youkai named Ishimaru. Be warned that he is very dangerous and has a thing for human females." Youko advised. "Now, leave."

Just as quickly as he arrived, Youko disappeared and left the group to stare at each other in amazement. "I wonder why he hasn't gone after the shard if he knew where it was and who had it." Sango mused, her eyes narrowed in concentration.

"He gave up the shards when I died." Kuronue muttered, forgetting that Kagome could hear him. He heard Kagome gasp and then looked up to see the monk move closer to her.

"Lady Kagome, is something wrong? You have not been yourself today." Miroku said, his violet eyes running over her softly. Ever since she returned from her era, he noticed that Kagome's eyes would dull and she would slip away for a moment or two. Now, he was getting a bit concerned.

Kagome shook her head. She didn't want the others to know that she was hearing voices in her head. They would think that she was crazy. "I'm fine Miroku. Maybe the reason why Youko doesn't go after the shard is because he doesn't need the power." She said, her voice weak.

Snorting, Inu Yasha shook his head. "I doubt it. I bet he is just too lazy to get up off his ass and go after it. Why, I bet he is scared." He laughed, not caring if the kitsune overheard him.

Kuronue snarled loudly and without meaning to, he snapped, "Or, perhaps he is just waiting for a sucker like you to get the shard and then steal it from you. After all, you are too stupid to hide your shards properly, so it would be easy for someone like Youko."

Kagome's hand clamped over her mouth. Her eyes widened and she could see the shocked expressions on the faces of her friends. Kikyo stepped forward and gently placed her hand upon Kagome's forehead. "Kagome, are you feeling alright? Never before have you spoken to Inu Yasha in such a way." She said, her voice soft and concerned.

Kagome felt a sob rise in her throat. She had not meant to say that to Inu Yasha. Hell, she had not even been thinking it, but when he insulted the kitsune, the words tumbled out and she felt such a strong burst of anger that it frightened her.

Gaining control over herself, Kagome shook her head. "I'm sorry, Inu Yasha. I don't know why I said that. I guess maybe I am tired and just need to get some sleep." She whispered.

Miroku chuckled. "Actually, she has a very good point, Inu Yasha. We do keep the shards in an unsecured place and perhaps we need to consider moving them to a bag with a ward upon it."

Reaching up to scratch behind his ear, Inu Yasha slowly nodded. "Yeah, maybe we do. Ok, when we make camp tonight, we'll do that. And, when we do make camp, Kagome can get the rest she needs. We need to get out of here, though. We don't need anymore trouble than what we have." He said.

The group nodded and Sango motioned for Kagome to come over to her. Taking her best friend's hand, she smiled at the young miko and patted her hand. "Don't worry. We'll get some good food into you and get a great night's sleep, then you will be good as new." She said, cheerfully. She was still giddy over the fact that Kagome had snapped at Inu Yasha, and she sounded vicious. Good for her. It was time she stood up to the hanyou, even if it were for another.

As the group walked down the path that he had pointed, Youko kept his eyes upon the young female. She was clearly a miko. But, the fact that she protected a kitsune child and had defended him to the hanyou, slightly calmed his apprehension of the group being in his forest. If it was one thing that a kitsune admired, it was loyalty. But, the girl was still ill and had to go. If she weren't, he could have probably tolerated her. As the girl's form disappeared from his sight, a small smile formed upon his lips. There had been another who would have defended him so gruffly. Kuronue. His friend would have ripped the hanyou's ears off and shoved them down his throat for such statements. But, Kuronue was gone and the group was gone, as well.

As he jumped off the tree branch, Youko wondered what would life have been like had he and Kuronue not gone after that damn mirror. Well, there was nothing he could do about it, but he was so damn lonely.

* * *

The group made it out of Youko's forest by nightfall and were thrilled to find a small lake that they could fish and get water from. As they settled for the night, Kagome felt even more drained now than she had earlier. But, thankfully, the voice had been silent.

Kuronue was in shock. He had somehow managed to take over Kagome's body and was able to speak, using her voice. It had never happened before and he remembered that the curse that was placed upon him specifically said that he would never be allowed to control his host, only observe, but he had controlled the girl, even if it were only for a couple of minutes.

He wanted to find out more about Kagome and used the time that the group was walking through Youko's forest to delve into her memories and thoughts. To say he had been wrong about the girl was an understatement.

He thought her to be stupid. Well, that was not true. Kagome was actually very loving and often gave more to others than she received. She was very intelligent, though the fact that she continued to follow the insensitive hanyou argued that fact. He saw every single time her heart was broken, felt the anguish she felt upon seeing the hanyou hold the dead miko, heard every sob she let loose when she was alone. He never knew anyone like her: youkai or human. As a miko, even one in training, the youkai was her natural enemy, but she easily befriended youkai, and even had an admirer in the wolf prince, though Kuronue didn't know how he would react should the wolf prince decide to make an appearance.

The more he learned about the girl, the more he liked her. But, he still thought that her grandfather was a fool. Nothing would change his mind on that. If the situation was different, Youko may have also liked the girl. She was the type that made a male want to protect her. Take care of her.

Hell, his youkai was getting excited at the fact that it was near a female whom did not turn its stomach. Most females acted foolish and giggled too much; Kagome, though she did giggle, had a sweeter laugh. Yes, she was a host that he could get used to and actually wanted to stay with. At least, for now.

When the group settled for the night and Kagome allowed her body to relax, he decided that he wanted to try and gain control. Even if he was only able to lift a finger, it would be something. Since he was going to be sharing her body, he would have to be able to defend it. After all, she was his to protect, now.

It took him nearly three hours of concentrating and cursing, but he finally managed to lift a hand. He laughed and slowly wiggled the slender fingers. They had failed. Those who cursed him didn't expect him to be able to break part of it, and if he could break part of it, then he could one day break all of it.

Once he decided that he had enough practice, he decided to start showing Kagome parts of his life. He showed her his parents, childhood friends, and his siblings. He showed her several of the adventures that he and Youko went on, and then, he finally showed her his early demise. He could hear her ragged breaths as the memory of his curse came to the forefront and when she began to sob, he knew that he had shown her too much. She didn't know him, but his pain hurt her. His torment was her torment.

He eased off of her, allowing her body to slide back into the peaceful arms of sleep. He relaxed a bit and leaned back, his eyes trained upon the outside world. He could feel her exhaustion and hoped that in the morning, she would be better rested. She would be ok.

But, Kagome was not ok. In fact, she was worse. Fever had hit her hard and she could not stop shaking. At first, Kikyo believed that Kagome may have come down with a cold, but when the hallucinations began, she was convinced that Kagome needed to return to Kaede.

"She cannot continue. She must return to my sister." Kikyo announced, her hand gently pushing back Kagome's damp bangs.

Miroku sighed. "It will take three days to go around the forest and then another two to get to Kaede. We will need to go back through the forest, and risk Youko's anger." He concluded.

Sango nodded. "I agree." She said, her head bobbing up and down in agreement. "Youko seems to be very intelligent. He will understand."

Kuronue was silent with worry. Actually, Youko would probably get violent. He didn't like it when his orders were disobeyed and the fact that the girl had appeared sickly probably helped in his decision to exile the girl from his domain.

He felt Kagome's body being lifted and he could hear her ragged breathing. He could feel her anguish over his ordeal and silently cursed himself for bombarding her with all of his memories. It was clear that it was too much, too soon.

He heard the slayer and monk wish the hanyou and undead miko well and turned to walk back towards the spirit kitsune's forest.

It took nearly two and a half hours before they arrived at the entrance to Youko's domain and Kuronue tensed. He knew his old partner was watching. Nothing went on in his forest without his knowledge. As usual, his instincts were correct and he could hear the slayer scream as a vine wrapped tightly around her and lifted her from the ground.

Kuronue winced as he felt Kagome's body hit the ground hard as the monk was ripped away from her. He heard her pained groan and he gritted his teeth. They were in serious trouble. The fact that the vines were being so violent told him that Youko was beyond angry. He was enraged.

Sure enough, Youko appeared, but was not alone. He had clearly gathered more followers and those followers stood behind their leader, their faces anything but welcoming.

He had to do something. Concentrating, he focused all of his energy on Kagome's body. However, the girl was simply too weak and too feverish for him to gain any kind of control. But, then he heard words that made his blood freeze. He had heard those words before. Hell, he was the one who had screamed them.

Youko sneered at the humans. It was a good thing that the kit and little neko were not around. He didn't like hurting creatures who were smaller than him. He walked over to the monk, taking great care to not go near Kagome.

"I told you to never come back to my forest. Tell me, why have you disobeyed me?" He demanded, his golden eyes tinting pink.

Miroku gulped. He could not get his hands free and realized that Youko had probably noticed that he had a holy ward covering his hand, meaning that it could be used against him at a later time. It was obvious that Youko Kurama was not someone to screw with.

"We apologize for disobeying you." Miroku said, his tone humble. "Kagome is very ill. We need to get her back to the miko Kaede. Please, we mean you or your people any harm."

"But, you do. By bringing this sick human to my forest, you are harming us. We don't know what is wrong with her, and if it is contagious, we could get it and pass it on to our young." Youko replied, his fangs glinting. "So, you see, monk. You are harming us."

Sango gasped when she saw one of the other youkai moving towards Kagome. "Get the hell away from her!" She screamed, struggling against her bindings.

Youko turned sharply and glared at his underling. "Get away from the girl. Now, Tamuri." He ordered. Turning back to the monk, he sighed and shook his head. "The girl must be disposed of. I won't allow her sickness to spread."

Before they could scream their outrage, vines wrapped around Sango and Miroku's mouths. Youko moved towards Kagome, his claws extended, and as he reared back, Kagome's feverish words stopped him.

"Run, Youko! Run! Get out of here!" She screamed, tears streaming down her face. "We never should have stolen the mirror. We should have listened to our instincts and let it go."

Youko's eyes widened when as Kagome arched in pain, a very familiar necklace slipped out and fell to the side. He allowed his claw to touch the necklace. His eyes closed as unwanted memories came flooding back and when he opened his eyes, he saw Kagome's dark eyes, filled with tears, looking up at him.

"Please. Make it stop. The voice won't leave me alone." She whimpered, her voice soft. As she began to convulse into sobs, Youko made up his mind.

Lifting Kagome into his arms, he turned to his followers. "Get back to the cave. I will be along shortly."

"Are you going to kill the girl?" Maraharu asked, his red eyes traveling over the female's form.

Youko shook his head. "Not at this time. Now, go." He directed. Once his people were gone, he turned to the monk and slayer.

"Return to your friends. The girl is coming with me." He announced. "Once we are far enough away for you not to follow, you will be released."

Youko turned and walked over to one of the trees. He tightened his grip on Kagome's body and could hear her frantic whispers. He hugged her tightly to him, now convinced more than ever that the girl wasn't sick. She was being plagued by memories that only he and Kuronue could have shared.

As he jumped into the tree and began making his way towards his den, he bit his lip and narrowed his eyes. Was it possible that this girl was his friend's reincarnation? If she was, she was his responsibility. What he could not do for Kuronue, he could do for her. But, if this was some clever trick, he would gut her and use her rib cage for a hat. It was time to get some answers.


	3. His Name Was Kuronue

By the time they arrived at the den, Kagome's sobs had increased in their intensity and his ears were aching from all of the high-pitched sobs that she kept emitting. He had wrapped his tail around her small form for warmth and was relieved to see that she had stopped shaking.

As he entered the large den, his followers quickly surrounded him, all asking questions and staring curiously at the young girl. Maraharu moved forward and held out a cup.

"I prepared this for the girl. Judging by how upset she was at the contact point, I thought that perhaps you might be needing this." He explained.

"What is it?" Youko asked, his nose wrinkling as the foul odor hit his senses. He would not allow her to drink anything if it was going to harm her.

"It is a very gentle sedative. As the medicine works, she will fall into a deep and calming sleep, thus allowing you to figure out what you wish to do next." Maraharu explained. "Believe me, the smell is worse than the sedative." He watched as his leader knelt on the floor and carefully arranged Kagome to a propped up position. He took the cup from his underling and brought it to her lips. When the medicine hit her lips, Kagome gasped and tried to struggle, but a few of the other followers held her as Youko continued to feed the medicine to her. When it was finally gone, Youko stepped back and watched as Kagome gagged and sobbed.

Maraharu had grabbed a blanket and gently wrapped it around the young miko's shoulders before turning to his leader and whispering, "She needs to get out of those clothes. They are damp and she will get even sicker if left in them."

Youko nodded. However, there was a small problem. There were no females among them and Kagome was certainly in no shape to be of any help in the removal of her clothing. Maraharu sighed. "Where will we be placing the girl? I will remove her clothing and settle her while you decide on what to do next."

"Take her into my private chambers. She will sleep in there." Youko replied, grateful for his second-in-command's offer. To be honest, the girl made him nervous and if she really were Kuronue's reincarnation, he had to handle her very carefully.

Maraharu gently picked Kagome up and whispered to her that she would not be harmed. All ready, the sedative was working and her dark head rolled back, her eyes drooping as she looked up at him. When they disappeared, Youko sat down and noticed that his followers were staring at him.

A wolf youkai named Hiko spoke up. "Youko, is that female's name Kagome?" He asked, an amused grin lighting up his normally hardened features.

Nodding slowly, Youko said, "Yes. Do you know her, Hiko?"

"Know her? It's because I tried to attack her that I was thrown out of my former tribe." Hiko explained. "See, my former leader, Kouga, warned us not to harm her, but she and her kit escaped from the den and ran. We followed and she threw the kit off of the cliff, helping him escape and I threatened to hurt her. Kouga arrived and threw the bore he had killed on me to stop me. After the battle with the birds of paradise, he threw me out of the den for what I tried to do."

"So, Kouga of the eastern wolf tribe knows her." Youko mused. "I wonder if Sesshomaru also knows of her."

Youko shook his head at the thought of the snobbish western lord knowing the miko, but then again, there had been rumors that he was now in the company of a small human girl and protected her viciously. Perhaps the seven hells had frozen over because that was what Sesshomaru had once told him would have to happen to make him give a damn about some pathetic human.

"Yeah...he knows her." Hiko said. "In fact, he claimed her as his woman. I wonder what he would do if he knew that she was here and being undressed by Maraharu."

Sneering, Youko said, "He won't be able to do much. I don't give a damn about his so-called claim. She is here and now she is mine and will be staying that way."

"So, you intend to keep the girl. She is a miko, right?" Tasuku asked, his bright green eyes wide. He was curious as to what his leader wanted with a miko.

"Her being a miko has no affect on why I wish to keep her. But, she is mine and will remain so until I decide to let her go." Youko stated, his tone firm.

He was about to warn his people about touching the girl, but Maraharu returned and had a concerned expression upon his face. About a year ago, Youko had met the elderly water youkai, took him in, grew very close to the elderly youkai and knew that when he was worried, it was something to be taken seriously.

"What is it? Is Kagome alright?" Youko demanded. He quickly got to his feet and approached the older youkai.

"Come with me. You need to see something." Maraharu said, his tone soft. Out of all of the others, he knew about Youko's painful past. He knew about Kuronue and after hearing Kagome whisper the former bat youkai's name as he undressed her, it was clear that they had a situation on their hands that could quickly become quite messy.

He led Youko into the chambers where Kagome slept, and he heard his leader's sharp intake of breath. His eyes strayed over to the bed and saw that the only thing covering the young woman was part of the black silk sheet. She had kicked the furs off of her and was very close to losing the only thing that she had left. However, being the healer among Youko's group and use to seeing nude bodies, he walked over to Kagome and pulled the sheet over her body, before turning back to Youko.

"You told me that she and her companions were looking for the shikon jewel, right?" Maraharu asked. When Youko nodded, he sighed and said, "Youko, I believe that this girl is the shikon miko. Rumor was floating around that the shikon jewel was ripped out of its guardian's body. Look, this girl has a scar on her side and it is in the exact place that the rumor had stated it would be." Maraharu lifted the sheet and showed his leader the scar.

Youko glanced down at the scar that Maraharu was showing him and then allowed a slender finger to reach out and touch the area. Her skin was incredibly soft and he had the random thought that it would be a crime for anything other than silk to touch her body. However, he shook that thought out of his head and stood up tall. He reached for the furs and tucked them around her shivering body before turning back to his old friend.

"I don't want anyone to know that Kagome could be the shikon miko. There is no sense in creating panic until we know for sure. I have an old friend who owes me a favor, and I will send for him. Until then, Kagome is just a regular miko and under my protection. Understand?" he asked.

Maraharu nodded and turned to leave the chambers. He looked back over his shoulder and saw Youko lower himself down to sit beside the sleeping girl and watched as he gently touched her cheek. A small smile formed on his lips as he left the chamber and knew that Youko had finally found a woman to focus on, at least for the moment.

Once they were alone, Youko allowed his finger to slip underneath the necklace and lifted it up to inspect it. His mind began to go back to that fateful night when he lost Kuronue and he wondered if Kuronue's death had been quick. He sure hoped so.

"If you are him, in a different body, I will protect you until my dying day. This I swear to you." Youko murmured, his golden eyes soft. He brushed back Kagome's bangs and smiled. For the first time since Kuronue's death, his heart felt lighter.

* * *

"If she is me? What in the hell do you mean by that? I'm me, and she is her. Damn it, Youko. Please don't tell me that you think that I would allow myself to be reincarnated into a human's body, let alone a human female's body!" Kuronue shrieked. He growled when he saw Youko move away and knew what his friend was thinking.

Youko must believe that he had been reincarnated due to the feverish words Kagome had spoken. Well, he would have to just continue trying to gain control and when he did get that control, he would explain what happened.

But, for now, he had to take care of Kagome. He needed her help and to gain it, he had to reveal himself. He didn't want to frighten her anymore. He had seen that she wasn't a bad human and actually liked her. She was also quite pretty. Perhaps when he got his body back, he could keep her around and look after her. After all, they would be spending a lot of time together until he got his body back and he would probably become attached to her...well, even more so when they were no longer bound together.

Smiling to himself, he sat back and allowed himself to rest. He would need all of his strength to begin his gentle take over of her body and he would have to make sure that he did it while she was unaware. He could not allow her to become frightened any further than what she already was.

* * *

"You did what?!" Inu Yasha screamed, his ears flat against his skull. He, Kikyo, Shippo, and Kirara had been walking and only stopped when Miroku called out to them.

Miroku had known that Inu Yasha would take the news of Kagome's abduction hard. Despite everything that he said, he really did care for the young miko. After all, she was his first love's reincarnation, but also a very unique and loving girl.

"We had no choice, Inu Yasha. Youko won't harm her, not after what she said as he was about to strike." Miroku explained. He looked over at Shippo and remembered that the kit had heard of Youko and had warned Inu Yasha about him the first time they met.

"Shippo, do you know of any stories about Youko?" He asked, his violet eyes trained upon the young kit.

Shippo nodded solemnly. "Every kitsune knows about Youko. He is the last of the spirit kitsunes and can fight just as good as Lord Sesshomaru." He replied.

"Do you know of any stories that include Youko and a mirror?" Miroku prodded. He and the others watched as the kit thought hard about Miroku's question and then finally nodded. "There was one story about how Youko lost his partner when he and that partner stole a valuable mirror. It is said that Youko quit stealing for a while, but went back to his old ways because he was looking to gain information on his partner's killers." Shippo said.

Miroku slowly nodded. He had seen Youko's face as he regarded Kagome after her outburst. The pain that lived in the kitsune's eyes was that of someone still in mourning and had not dealt with their friend's passing. He patted Shippo's head and turned to the others.

"We have a very serious problem. As he was about to strike Kagome, she cried out to him, spoke about a mirror, and he stopped. It was as if he was frozen, but then he picked her up and took her with him. I think that Kagome may be possessed and it could be that the one possessing her is this former partner." Miroku concluded.

Sango nodded. "That would explain her sudden exhaustion and illness. A possession would drain her and it could be that whatever is trying to take her over is meeting resistance due to her miko powers." She said.

Kikyo looked back over at Shippo and asked, "Do you recall this partner's name?"

Shippo bit his lip. His mother warned him never to speak about Youko Kurama's personal business, but if his Kagome-mama was in trouble, he would face the spirit kitsune and deal with the consequences. "His name was Kuronue."


	4. It's All About Control

As he stood, watching the moon take possession of the evening sky, he thought about many things. He could remember the day that he had met Kuronue, and he could see the many long hours of training the bat youkai in the ways of the thief. Soon, Kuronue had matched him in skill and they became a most fearsome pair.

But, they never killed unnecessarily. No, it simply was not their way. But, should a death be necessary, it was always quick and easy, especially if the one dying had proved that they were worthy of such an honorable death.

However, there were those who did not die so easily and he could still hear their screams as he and Kuronue took great joy in ripping them apart. Yes, it had been a wonderful partnership and now, it looked as though Kuronue had come back to him, just in a different body and species.

Kagome was certainly beautiful, but then again, Kuronue had been a handsome youkai in his former life. But Kagome was like nothing he had ever seen before and he could not help but wonder why it was that she was not mated. Could it have something to do with Kuronue's dominant nature? The girl certainly should have a lot of suitors, but now that she was his, there would be no suitors. No, he would be the only one allowed to touch her. In this, he would give Kuronue what he could not give him before. He would give him his life and would do so by staying by Kagome's side.

"Youko...he is here." Nojiri said, his voice quiet and soothing. Nojiri had come to him right after his family had been murdered by a group of youkai-hating humans. Despite the tragedy he suffered, he never took his pain out on others. He was a good youkai, and had proved his loyalty more than once.

Nodding, Youko turned and said, "I will be there in a moment. Make him comfortable." When Nojiri hesitated, Youko could see a bit of fear in his eyes. "Well...what is it?"

"He is with the young woman. He caught her scent and went right in. We tried to stop him, but you know how he is." Nojiri whispered.

Youko snarled and began to run down the slope that would lead him into his den. Of course he would go to the girl. He would know her scent because she had encountered him before. If he harmed her, he would pay...dearly.

He ran past his followers and took note that Maraharu was not with the others, meaning that he must also be with Kagome. As he entered his chamber, he could hear Maraharu whisper, "The girl is thought to be Kuronue's reincarnation."

The tall youkai stood and shook his head. "The girl is not Kuronue's reincarnation, but rather the reincarnation of my idiot brother's miko." He stated, and then said, "Hello, Youko."

Youko allowed his lips to pull back to reveal his fangs. "Hello, Sesshomaru."

It was easier than he thought it would be. He managed to lull Kagome back into a peaceful sleep simply by humming a soft tune that his mother used to hum to him when he was frightened as a pup. It had been a foolish mistake to unload all of his memories upon her so quickly. But, now he could repair the damage that had been done and he would start by talking to her. He would coax her from her fears and the only way he could do that was to get her to trust him.

But, first he had to fix what he had done. He would have to be quiet for a short time and let her regain her strength. She would have to heal if he were going to gain her support in his plight. Then, once he was back in his body, he would take her away from that group of hers and dress her in the finest kimonos and gift her with jewels that she had only seen in her dreams. But, most of all, he could offer her something that he knew she was longing for. He would offer her love.

Oh, he could remember love. His parents love him, as did his siblings. But, he never felt that he had a need to find a woman for himself, unless it was to relieve a momentary ache in his loins. But, now he craved this woman's attentions and knew he could give to her what no other man could. He could give himself and his love to her.

But, there was a problem. He was well aware that Youko felt something for Kagome. It was clear in the way he stroked her hair, spoke to her, and protected her. It was also a sure bet that when he laid down for the night, he would slip in beside Kagome and hold her body close to his. That should not have been a problem, since they have shared women in the past, but then again, he never loved any of the other women and he could honestly say that he was falling in love with Kagome.

She was loving, honest, trust-worthy, beautiful, patient, a good mother to the small kit, and most of all, she loved with her whole heart and didn't hold anything back. She was the kind of female that males dreamed of finding. She would be faithful and a great mother to his young. She was perfect and he didn't want Youko to touch her.

But, he would worry about Youko later. Right now, he had to rest. Getting Kagome to calm down and accept the effects of the tonic that the elderly healer made for her took a lot out of him. And so, he sat down and closed his eyes, ready for a nap that he felt that he deserved.

"What makes you think that this human girl is the reincarnation of your dead partner?" Sesshomaru demanded, his golden eyes trained upon his old friend.

Youko sighed and looked over at Kagome, who was sleeping peacefully. "When I went to strike her down, she began to scream for me to run and mentioned that cursed mirror that Kuronue and I stole right before he died. Sesshomaru, she could not have known what Kuronue had said unless she has his memories." He explained.

Sesshomaru's head lowered as he pondered the kitsune's words and then asked, "Is it possible that she heard the story about Kuronue's death and just said those words to prevent you from killing her?"

Moving to the bed, Youko replied, "I would agree that would be a possible scenario, but she has this." He reached over and gently pulled back the furs that covered Kagome to reveal Kuronue's necklace. For a moment, the chamber grew silent. Then, Sesshomaru softly said, "I will go and investigate this matter. From what I have heard, the miko is very honest and sincere. Perhaps something is going on that is causing these memories, but I assure you, Youko, that she is not Kuronue's reincarnation."

The taiyoukai turned and walked from the chamber but turned back to see Youko leaning forward and place a gentle kiss upon the miko's forehead. It didn't matter what he said to the spirit kitsune about the miko. It was clear that like his own father, Youko had fallen in love with a human woman. When would his kind learn to avoid such things?

He moved towards the exit and paused to sniff the air. A smirk formed on his lips as he recognized the scent that was being carried by the winds. Inu Yasha was coming to pay Youko a visit. Perhaps he would stay and greet his brother.

* * *

Shuuichi stopped and stared at the ground. His companions noticed that he stopped moving and stopped in their tracks. Finally, when he didn't speak, Hiei snapped, "What in the hell are you doing, Kurama?"

The red headed young man shook his head and gave his friends an apologetic look. "Please excuse me. Youko has been very quiet lately, and I am now a little concerned about him." He explained.

Hiei glared at the young man, but then huffed and turned his eyes towards the sky. He, too, had felt the spirit kitsune settle down, something that was unnatural for Youko, who was constantly trying to gain control so that he could resume this mysterious mission that Kurama once told him about. It was obvious that something was wrong, but the kitsune refused to say what was bothering him, and kept such a close guard on his mind that not even he, Hiei, could pry the information out of him.

Yusuke shook his head. "Look, we don't have time to worry about what the kitsune is upset about. Let's push on and get this over with. Keiko is waiting for me, and I don't want her to bitch at me like she did last week." He said, his hand brushing back his dark bangs.

"Yes, let's." Shuuichi agreed. As they continued to walk, he tried to speak to Youko once more, and when he asked what Youko was thinking about, the spirit kitsune sighed and softly said, "Memories."

To say that he was stunned was an understatement. Never before had the spirit kitsune sound so sad, and yet, to offer the dangerous youkai sympathy would be a horrible mistake. Like all other youkai, Youko was proud and didn't like showing weakness.

So, he let it drop. He didn't want to upset Youko, nor did he want the kitsune to shut him out and not talk to him when he was ready. No, he would bide his time and wait for Youko to come to him.

When the group finally arrived at Genkai's shrine, the old woman let them in and immediately began to argue with Yusuke, berating him about how much his timing sucked and that if he was late one more time, she was going to buy a watch, and shove the damn thing up his ass. When Yusuke paled, she nodded and was satisfied that she had gotten her point across.

Motioning for all of the young men to be seated, she watched as Yukina entered the room with a tray of tea, and then rolled her eyes when Kuwabara began to fawn all over the young female ice youkai. When Hiei began to growl, Kuwabara turned and glared at him, but before he could tell Hiei how he felt, Yukina softly said, "I am going to my room, Genkai. I am going to have an early night, but should you need me, just call for me."

Genkai nodded and smiled at the young female. It amazed her that Yukina and Hiei were brother and sister. They were total opposites, but that was probably a good thing. Hiei offered his sister a protection that was violent and deadly, where Yukina offered her brother the warmth and compassion that he had never known. It was as if they were two halves of the same coin.

Now, she had another matter to ponder, and that was what Koenma told her. A time-traveler had been identified, and lived at her old friend's shrine.

"I want you boys to listen up." Genkai said, and turned to glare at Yusuke when he grumbled that he was not a boy, but rather a man. "Koenma has informed me that a time-traveler has been identified."

Shuuichi didn't know what happened, but when Genkai began to talk and mentioned a time traveler, his mind went blank and an image appeared before him.

A young woman with long, dark hair was lying upon a large bed, her body barely covered by a sheet. She was clearly sick, and he could feel his heart clench. Her sobs and cries tore at him and before he could stop, he opened his mouth and said, "KAGOME!"

The group was silent as they stared at their friend in shock. Kurama was holding his head as images continued to pour forth. He could see the young woman as she lay in his arms, her dark eyes staring into his and full of love. He could hear her moans as he took the girl, who now lay beneath him. Now, Kurama understood. Youko had once spoken of a woman who brought him a happiness he had never known, and now, she had a name.

"Yes, the time-traveler's name is Kagome." Genkai confirmed, her eyes trained upon Kurama. It was clear that he was having a hard time controling Youko and something had set the youkai off. Could it be that he had met the girl when she traveled back through time?

Kuwabara grinned. "Well, let's go and grab the girl. After all, just how dangerous can she be?" He asked, his tone confident.

Suddenly, Kurama's hand shot out and grabbed Kuwabara by his neck and in front of his companions, Kurama's face began to fade as Youko emerged. "You will not touch her. You will not speak to her. If you go near her, I will rip your heart out and feast upon it. Do you understand me, human?" He growled.

Hiei, too, had seen the images. When Youko lost control, his Jagen immediately invaded Kurama's mind. So, the spirit kitsune had himself a girl, did he? But, to what extent the youkai felt for the girl was a mystery, however, for the spirit kitsune to be so vicious towards the idiot of their group told Hiei that this female meant more to Youko than just some bitch he had used as a lay.

When Youko finally let go of him, Kuwabara grabbed his neck and began to rub the abused area. "What's your problem, man?" He snapped. "Why do you care about her so much, huh?"

"Because, Kagome is my mate."

* * *

Inu Yasha ran hard, and knew that the others were right behind him. When he came into view of a large cave, he narrowed his eyes and began to growl. He detected a scent that told him that his sword would be needed. When he came to a stop at the entrance of the cave, Sesshomaru stepped from the shadows and smirked.

"What are you doing here, Inu Yasha?" He asked, his tone as cold as ever. He glanced behind his bastard brother and noticed that the dead miko was getting off the fire neko. He moved forward, easily avoiding Inu Yasha's pathetic attempt to attack him and was soon in front of Kikyo.

"Tell me," He demanded. "Are you not the miko Kagome's incarnation?"

Kikyo nodded. "Yes. Kagome is my reincarnation. Why do you ask, Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked, her tone respectful. Despite the fact that her lover hated his brother, she would show this male respect. He was not a destructive youkai, but rather a highly protective one. And, the young human that followed him needed his protection.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, but silently acknowledged the fact that the dead miko was being respectful. "It would appear that my old friend believes that your miko is the reincarnation of his former partner."

"Yeah, some fuck named Kuronue." Inu Yasha muttered. In a blink of an eye, the hanyou found himself dangling from his brother's deadly grip.

"I would advise you, half-breed, to not speak of Kuronue in such ways." Sesshomaru snarled. He, like Youko, thought a lot of Kuronue, not only because he was an honorable youkai, but because Kuronue had helped when there had been a revolt against his lands. It was he, Youko, and Kuronue who stood against the rebels, and they demolished those who dared stand against the lord of the western lands.

Miroku quickly stepped forward and calmly asked, "Lord Sesshomaru, it appears that you know this Kuronue, so would you please tell us what you know so that we may help our friend?"

Sesshomaru turned his head slowly, and set the hanyou down. He moved to sit upon one of the large rocks and calmly said, "It would appear that Kuronue was not content on staying dead, and has decided that the young miko would be a suitable vessel. He was a fighter, and a cunning thief. So cunning that he matched Youko perfectly. There had been rumors that the pair were romantically involved, but those rumors were not true. If Kuronue has taken your friend over, it is going to be a battle to get him out."

* * *

The soft voice that had been humming to her finally silenced. Kagome could feel the heat slowly ebbing away and she was thankful for that. Her body was so tired and she ached. But, when a cool cloth wiped her forehead, she opened her tired eyes and looking into a pair of soft golden ones. For a moment, she thought that she was staring into Inu Yasha's eyes, but when the male spoke, Kagome knew that it was not her friend who was tending to her.

"Kagome, are you thristy?" Youko asked, his voice tender. When she nodded, he gently lifted her head up and brought a cup to her lips. He allowed her to take sips of cool water, and when she had her fill, he lowered her back to the bed and sat down beside her.

"What do you remember, Kagome?" He asked as he took her smaller hand in his larger one. He could feel how soft her hand was, and had to wonder if she were this soft all over. But, he pushed that thought from his mind and watched as she shook her head.

"I-I don't really remember anything after we left your forest." She murmured, her words slurred. When the male nodded, she felt him tuck the covers underneath her chin and turned her eyes to look at him. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

What could he say? 'Oh, I'm being nice because you could be my best friend's reincarnation', no, that would not do. So, instead he said, "I'm being nice because I like you, Kagome."

Without warning, Kagome's eyes filled with tears and she shook her head. "No, you just want me to find shards for you." She whispered, her voice cracking.

"What makes you think that?" Youko asked, alarmed that his kind words would bring such doubt in her.

"Everyone wants me because I can see the shards. Inu Yasha calls me his shard detector. Kouga wants to mate me because I can find him shards. Naraku wants me dead because I can sense him and his shards. I don't want to see shards anymore." She sobbed, her tears now rushing forth.

Youko quickly gathered the girl in his arms. Rocking her slowly, he whispered, "I don't give a damn about the shards. I don't want them."

He knew her tears were due to her exhaustion and that she had probably been carrying around this particular thought for a while now and in her moment of weakness, she could not help but say what was on her mind. Of course, she would question his motives. After all, he was known as the king of thieves. But, he needed her to trust in him.

After several moments of rocking the young miko, Youko became aware that she was breathing deeply and had relaxed in his arms. He looked down and his eyes grew wide. Her covering has slipped down to her waist and now, her breasts were crushed against his chest.

He could honestly say that this was one of the hardest things he ever did. He gently laid her down and quickly covered her, though his youkai kept howling for him to taste those creamy mounds. He would not force himself upon Kagome. He would not touch her in any manner that she did not welcome. He would sit back and bide his time, at least for now. But, damn. He was falling hard, and he didn't know why this girl touched him as deeply as she did. Was it because she could be Kuronue and he felt a dep loyalty to the bat, or was it because she, a human miko, adopted an orphaned kit and cared for him as her own and he was now feeling the pull of wanting to settle and mate?

But, at this time, he needed to concentrate on helping her, not mating her. He needed to get her through this difficult time and help her heal. As far as he was concerned, she was his. She would no longer have to worry about other creatures' motives. If anyone dare attempt to use her for her special ability, they would die, painfully.

* * *

He awoke to the sounds of her sobbing. He heard her words, which were filled with such pain and he felt as though his heart would rip apart because he couldn't do a damn thing to protect her at this moment. All he could do is talk to her, comfort her, and hopefully, show her that not everyone wanted to use her. It was a shame that her so-called best friend used her so shamelessly. After all that Kagome had done for him, the hanyou continued to take from her all that she had to give. He would have to explain to Kagome that there were times when once could be nice, and other times when one had to protect themselves from being taken advantage of. But, it was her age that contributed to her naivety. As she grew older, she would understand just how badly she had been used, and already, she was beginning to get a glimpse of it.

Standing up, he stretched and cautiously allowed his essence to flow outward. He wanted to practice on Kagome, while she was asleep, and was immediately shocked. Now that Kagome was too exhaused to fight his control, he now could lift her hand with minimal effort. Testing her other limbs, a smile crossed Kuronue's lips as a realization came rushing to him.

They failed. Those who tried to keep him subdued, failed.

Once he was sure that he had total control, he concentrated on sitting Kagome up, and once he was able to get her to her feet, he slowly wrapped the sheet around her body and began to make his way the door. At first, he feared that she was going to fall, but he managed to keep her upright and headed straight for the loud voices that were coming from the entrance of the den.

As he drew closer, he recognized the hanyou's voice and a cruel smirk formed on his lips. Perhaps it was time for the hanyou to understand just how it felt to be humiliated. Now, all of Kagome's complaints would be revealed and the idiot hanyou would listen to every single one of them.


	5. Meeting In The Mind

As he stumbled towards the entrance, Youko's voice hit Kagome's ears, causing him to pause. He could hear Youko's growls and knew that Youko was beyond enraged. A smile crossed his lips as his partner did what he had been planning to do. Damn, now he was going to have to figure something else out to do to the hanyou, but it would not be too hard. Perhaps if he pretended to be Kagome for a few days and put the hanyou in his place, it would be much more amusing than if he just went out ther and confronted the pathetic creature. So, for the moment, the hanyou was Youko's to deal with. And, it was time to get Kagome's body back to bed. He didn't want to waste what precious time he had on just standing in the shadows.

As he moved back to the bed chamber, he could hear Youko's angry voice and it was clear to Kuronue that if he didn't watch his step, the hanyou could be seriously injured.

"You used that girl shamelessly, and yet, seem to have little concern as to how much it hurts her. Do you have any idea of how you have harmed her? She doesn't trust anyone, and thinks that all she is good for is collecting your damn shards? Where is your honor, hanyou?" Youko growled, his claws ready to rip the creature before him apart.

Inu Yasha's ears flattened to his skull. Yes, he was guilty of saying that Kagome was his shard detector. He told others that all she was good for was getting him shards and nothing more. Hell, he has even told Miroku that once Kagome found all of the shards, he would not bother with her any longer, but in truth, all his words were nothing but a heap of bullshit.

He loved Kagome, but Kagome came along when he was still distrustful of others and when she gave to him her devotion and her loyalty, he didn't know how to react, so he reacted cruely. When Kikyo was resurrected, he paid more attention to the dead miko simply because it was she who held his heart, but Kagome held something else. She held his gratitude and his affection. It was because of her that he discovered that he could make friends who would accept him for who he was.

And, the final reason why he continued to use her was so that she would never leave him. He knew that Kikyo would one day leave this world, and he was afraid that when Kagome went back to her time, Kikyo would no longer have a reason to stay in this world and return to hell. Alone. He didn't want to be alone.

Sesshomaru watched as his half-brother was taken down a few notches, and nodded in satisfaction. It was well known that Inu Yasha had chosen a clay reminder of his former love over that of a flesh and blood person, and that did not sit well with him. It was bad enough that his father chose a human for a mate, now, his brother had taken the family even lower and chosen a bone and dirt creature. Clearly, he was the only one who was sane in his family.

Finally, Inu Yasha lifted his head and softly said, "I am not going to stand here and try to make excuses. You're right. I have used her, but not for the reasons you think. Believe it or not, I do love Kagome. I am not in love with her, but I do love her. I don't want her to leave me, and the shards are the only thing keeping her here. If all I wanted her for was to gain shards, I would not give a damn about who she sleeps with or approaches her, but I keep males like Kouga away because I know that they are not good enough. Yes, I am selfish, and I won't apologize for wanting her by my side. I will, however, apologize for how I have gone about it. I never meant for her to hurt."

Youko's eyes narrowed. Damn it, he could not detect any deception on the hanyou's part, so he must be telling the truth. However, he needed to make one thing clear. "Kagome has been severely hurt by your words, and you will explain your actions to her. But, at this time, she needs sleep and will get it with me. Because I cannot tell if she is possessed by Kuronue, as Sesshomaru believes, or Kuronue's reincarnation, she is mine to protect and mine to touch. Until she is well, she will not be seeing you." He said as he crossed his arms across his chest, his face a mask of determination.

He was about to disagree, but one look on Youko's face told him that he was already treading on dangerous ground. Nodding, he glanced at his friends and saw them nod, too. When he looked back at Youko, he noticed that the spirit kitsune had turned and had his head cocked, listening for sounds within his den. Since the members of his group were all outside with him and his friends, and pain in the ass brother, he could only guess that Youko was listening for Kagome.

When the male was satisfied that all was well, Youko turned back to Sesshomaru and said, "Thank you for coming, my friend. Your information has been valuable. I forgot to ask, but now that I think of it, why is it that you are allowing a human pup to follow you around?"

Before Sesshomaru could reply, Inu Yasha could not resist and said, "Rin is the only creature besides that ass-kisser Jaken, who can put up with his arrogant ass."

Sesshomaru sighed and held out his hand, and allowed his whip to form. Within minutes, the loud sounds of yelping was heard, then a lot of laughter.

Youko smirked and turned to motion for his followers to return to the den. He glanced over his shoulder and noticed that Sesshomaru was forming his cloud and preparing to leave. He watched as Inu Yasha's group took off and then turned to walk into his den. It had been a long night, and he was tired.

He nodded when his followers wished him a good night and he soon found himself in the bedchamber with Kagome. At first, he really tried to think of how he was going to deal with the sleeping arrangements. However, he was not going to sleep on the floor, and he was not going to bunk down with one of his underlings, so Kagome would have to just deal with him lieing beside her in the bed.

But, then came yet another problem. He never slept with clothing on. Ever. He hated the feel of clothing when he was trying to get comfortable and go to sleep. Well, hopefully he would wake before Kagome and could dress before she awoke.

Stripping down, he moved to the bed and lifted the covers and was greeted with the sweetest sight known to both man and youkai. Slamming the covers back down, Youko felt perspiration form on his brow and took in a deep breath as he felt his cock spring to life. Suddenly, bunking with one of his underlings seemed a bit more sensible.

Taking another deep breath and keeping his eyes on the ceiling of his chambers, Youko slid into the bed and quickly covered himself and Kagome. He was trying really hard to keep his body from reacting naturally, but was failing miserably.

However, if Youko was uncomfortable, then Kuronue was even more so. He could not help it; he just didn't like his partner being near his chosen female, espcially when neither of them had any clothing on. Kagome was a beautiful woman, and a male with a high sex drive would be hard pressed to pass her by. It took a lot of restraint on his part not to open Kagome's eyes and snap at him to go somewhere else to sleep. After much more thought, he decided that it would be best to keep hidden; at least for now. But, it was so hard, and if Youko so much as touched her, he might not be able to control himself. This was getting bad.

Youko continued to breath in and out. He was concentrating on relaxing his body, and made the mistake of glancing over at Kagome, when he felt her body shift. Big mistake. Suddenly, his cock sprang up so hard that it was actually painful and he was not sure, but he thought that he felt his balls jump as well. Great, this was just the perfect end to a perfectly bad day.

* * *

Now they were alone. Now they could talk and they would talk. Stripping himself of his shirt, he sat down in a chair and closed his eyes.

"Alright, now it is time for you to tell me everything, Youko. And, I mean everything." Shuuichi said, his voice hard. He ws tired of all the secrets and having to find out things at the last minute. Nearly choking the life out of Kuwabara had been the final straw.

"I apologize for attacking Kuwabara, but he had no right to speak about going to see Kagome." Youko replied, his own tone hard. When the kitsune was serious about something, Shuuichi knew from experience that he could not be pursueded otherwise.

"I am sure that Kuwabara has learned his lesson, but now you must tell me about Kagome. How could you keep the fact that you have a mate, who is a time-traveler, from me? What do you say for yourself?" Shuuichi demanded.

Youko was quiet for several moments, but then sighed. "I really tried, Red. I tried so hard, and I can't explain how it happened, but it did and now that there is the possibility that I can get her back, and I am not even sure if she would want to see me." He said.

Now he was more confused than ever. "What did you try to do? What the hell happened?" Shuuichi asked, his concern for Youko growing.

"I tried not to love her. I held myself back from falling in love with her and then one night, she just looked at me, with her large eyes and gentle smile, and I fell. Hard. I mated her, and betrayed my best friend and partner." Youko explained.

"Wait," Shuuichi said. "You didn't want to fall in love with Kagome, but you did and wound up betraying Kuronue. How could you betray someone who was dead? He'd want you to be happy and fall in love."

"Not when the woman I fall in love with is the same woman that he fell in love with, as well." Youko muttered.

Shuuichi needed an aspirin. "So, Kuronue knew Kagome before he died."

"No, they met after his body was destroyed." Youko replied, his tone growing tired. "Listen, Red. I'm tired and am going to sleep. I'll talk to you later."

"Wait, just let me ask one more thing." Shuuichi insisted. "How could he have met Kagome when he was already dead?"

For a moment, he feared that Youko would not answer, but was stunned when Youko said, "Red, there are somethings that can happen to a person that is worse than death. Those whom we stole from did exactly that and much worse to Kuronue."

When Youko said no more, Shuuichi took that to mean that the spirit kitsune was done talking. Standing up, he glanced at his window and loudly asked, "What did he mean by that, Hiei?"

The window slowly opened and the fire youkai stepped inside, his eyes narrowed. "If he is refering to what I think that he is refering to, then it would appear that Kuronue was not killed, but rather cursed." He said.

Now it made sense. Kuronue had somehow come into contact with Kagome, and fallen in love with her, as did Youko. Kagome was the link between the spirit kitsune and bat youkai. She was the factor that kept their bond alive.

It pained him to hear his partner so upset. It was clear that Youko was devoted to his mate, even now. He spoke about her with a quiet reverence and made it quite clear that he would do anything to protect her, even from their teammates.

Hiei was troubled, but did not tell Kurama. He had heard of only one curse that would separate a spirit from a body. It was a curse that had been outlawed for several hundreds of years. However, there was one who could give permission for it to be used. Koenma.

Silently, Hiei turned and left the room, leaving Kurama to his thoughts. He made his way to the spirit world and was quickly ushered into Koenma's office. As usual, the prince of spirit world was in his toddler form and in great spirits.

"I understand that Shuuichi knows this young woman who has been detected as a time traveler. Genkai didn't say how he knew her, but now we have a way to gain her loyalty." Koenma announced, his tone merry.

Hiei smirked and moved into the office. Ogre was watching him with wary eyes and backed away as the fire youkai got closer to the desk.

"Tell me, Koenma, why is it that Youko seems to think that Kuronue was cursed and not killed?" He asked, his red eyes trained upon the toddler.

For the first time in several years, Koenma was stunned into silence. In fact, he was so shocked that his pacifyer slipped from his mouth and onto the floor, causing Ogre to dive for it and hit his chin on the floor.

Koenma cleared his throat. He transformed into his teenager form and leaned back in his chair. "Why does Youko think that Kuronue was cursed?" He asked, carefully.

"Let's cut the shit. You and I both know that the curse used for separating one's spirit from their body was outlawed nearly eight centuries ago. The only time it can be used is by special permission, from you." Hiei snapped, his patience at its end, but then again, he never had any patience to begin with.

Koenma was caught. With a sigh, he slumped in his chair and lifted his hands to his face. "The mirror that they were stealing was very special. The ones guarding it had been given instructions that should anyone attempt to steal it, they were to be punished, severely. The curse was supposed to only last for three hundred years, and then, they would be released and allowed to live out their life, their body held in a secure location and never aging. But, the guards wanted to make an example out of Kuronue and so they made the curse permanent. And, that is not the worst of it." He said, his voice soft.

"Out with it, you simpering brat." Hiei growled, ignoring the glare that Koenma sent his way.

Koenma sat up a bit straighter and sighed. Hiei had him cornered and he knew it. He could not lie his way out of it, and this mess had gone on for too long. "The guards burned Kuronue's body. He can never return to his body, even if he was released. He would stay in spirit form and simply move about, never being seen or heard. The guards were very thourough with the curse. I, sadly, did not foresee their eagerness to cast this particular curse."

"So, somehow, Kuronue has managed to reveal himself to Youko in the past, and both of them managed to fall in love with the same human girl." Hiei said, more to himself, but noticed that now Koenma's attention was upon him.

"What do you mean that Kuronue and Youko are in love with the same girl?" Koenma demanded. "Which girl are we speaking about?"

"It would seem that this girl, Kagome, has managed to capture both Youko and Kuronue's heart. It would also seem that your guards have very little aptitude for casting curses, because somehow, Kuronue has managed to break it, at least part of it." Hiei said, a smug smile crossing his lips.

Koenma did not say a word. Instead, he sat back and lowered his head. It was wrong, and he was sorry for giving his permission for the curse to be used. Now, because of him, Kuronue would never be able to touch this girl, Kagome, and would only be allowed to watch her from afar.

* * *

Kagome felt as though she were floating. She could hear someone whistling, and eagerly looked around, her eyes straining to see through the darkness. Finally, a form came into her view, and when she held out her hands, she felt a pair of warm, large hands envelope hers.

The whistling had stopped and the hands tightened slightly. "Hello, Kagome." A male voice said. "I have been waiting for the perfect moment to introduce myself, and now, it is time that we become friends because we are going to be together for a very long time."

Kagome was surprisingly not afraid. For the first time, she was not scared. "You are the one who keeps talking to me." She blurted out, her voice full of suprise and wonder.

The male began to chuckle. "Yes, I am the one who has been talking to you, and no, you are not going mad. Think of this as the beginning of a beautiful partnership, because, we are now partners, Kagome." He explained.

"Partners." Kagome echoed. Her mind was whirling with so many questions, and he chuckled again. "Yes, partners. And, I will explain everything to you in time. Just promise me two things, Kagome." He said, his tone now serious.

Kagome hesitated for a moment, then shrugged. "Alright."

"First, never take the necklace off. It is the only thing that lets me talk to you. Second, do not tell anyone about me. I don't need them to begin asking questions. We are the only ones allowed to ask questions, all right?" He asked, sure that she would agree.

"Yes, but now I have a question." Kagome said. She took in a deep breath. "Who are you? What am I supposed to call you?"

He squeezed her hands once more, and then softly said, "My name is Kuronue, and it is a great pleasure to finally meet you, Kagome. I do believe that this is the start of a very long and beautiful friendship."

She could not explain why, but for some reason, she did, too.


	6. Kouga's Truth

A/N: Sorry, but I posted Chapter 7 in chapter 6's place. I've fixed it, and so, all is well.

* * *

When his eyes opened, they quickly slid over to his companion, and was relieved to find her resting peacefully. Kagome's breaths were deep and slow, telling him that finally, she was without pain and was getting the healing rest that she needed.

He moved out of the bed and was grateful that his raging erection had gone down at some point in the night, and prayed that it did not decide to return with a vengence. One night of sexual frustration was enough.

Dressing swiftly, he moved to the main den and noticed that several of his followers were speaking quietly. They were clearly worried and when he approached, the wolf opened his mouth to address him.

"I'm sorry to inform you, but it appears that somehow, Kouga has learned that Kagome is here. He is on his way with several of his followers." Hiko announced, his eyes narrowing.

Youko shrugged. "Let him come. When he arrives, I will inform him that his claim upon Kagome is now void and that he can shove his complaints up his ass, with my blessing. If he wishes to argue, then I will gladly show him the error of his ways." He replied, his tone smooth.

Hiko grinned, and turned to find himself a prime seat for the show. He knew Kouga and knew that the wolf prince would probably throw himself a major fit when he found out that Kagome was no longer up for grabs.

Soon, as expected, Kouga and several members of his tribe arrived and were greeted by the sight of Youko and his followers lounging around. Sniffing the air, Kouga bared his fangs and stalked forward, his face a mask of rage.

Stopping in front of Youko, Kouga said, "I am Kouga of the eastern wolf tribe. I am here to collect my intended mate and will thank you for taking care of her."

Youko allowed his eyes to trail over Kouga and smirked. He had heard that Kouga was a good fighter, but was more hot air than anything else. Standing up and looking the enraged wolf in the eyes, Youko lazily replied, "At this time and here on out, your claim on the miko, Kagome, is voided. She belongs to me now, and as her alpha, Inu Yasha has given her into my care. Take a careful sniff, and I am sure that you will recognize his scent."

Kouga snarled and shouted, "He didn't have the right! Kagome is mine by claim and only she or I can remove that claim."

"And, as her guardian and protector, I have removed the claim." Youko said, his patience quickly fading. "You cannot have a claim upon a woman if her guardian does not agree to the pending union, and I simply won't give my permission for Kagome to mate you. Now, take your followers and get out of here."

"I want to speak to Kagome. Where is she?" Kouga demanded, his sky-blue eyes beginning to tint with red. "I want to hear her say that you are her guardian."

Youko felt his own eyes begin to redden, and knew that the situation was about to get ugly. He opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off when a soft voice asked, "What do you want to talk to me about?" 

* * *

Kuronue knew that trouble was brewing. He could hear the angry voices and then heard Kagome's name being mentioned. Suddenly, several wicked thoughts began to flow through his mind and he slowly climbed out of the bed, grateful that Kagome was still too tired to stop him from using her body.

He looked around and found a robe and put the silky material on, taking great care not to look down at Kagome's pert breasts. It had been several centuries since he touched a breast that the temptation was nearly too great, but instead, he focused on the task at hand. There was great fun to be had, and he needed to get his ass in gear.

He walked towards the voices and recognized Youko's voice and then heard another youkai snarl. He peeked around the corner and allowed his eyes, or rather, Kagome's eyes to widen. He knew this wolf, Kouga. This was the idiot wolf who kept going around, claiming Kagome as his intended mate. Oh, this one was all his. Youko got Inu Yasha, but he was going to get Kouga.

When Kouga snapped that he wanted to speak to Kagome, Kuronue moved from around the corner and asked, "What do you want to talk to me about?"

Every single head turned and stared at him, and Kuronue wanted to flip them off. But, he knew that Kagome would never do such a thing, so he kept his composure and moved over to Youko's side.

"What is it, Kouga? Why are you so angry?" Kuronue asked. He was trying so hard to act as Kagome would, and knew that she would be concerned for her friend. But, he was not Kouga's friend and wanted nothing more than to take Kouga's tail, rip it off his body, and shove the furry appendage up the arrogant bastard's nose.

Kouga smiled and held out his hand. "Kagome, come over here to me, love. You and I will leave this place and I will take good care of you." He crooned, his voice soft.

"I can't do that, Kouga." Kuronue purred, and allowed Kagome's arms to quickly wrap around Youko's waist, stunning both the spirit kitsune and the wolf, not to mention all of their followers. "I think that I would really like to stay here for a while longer."

Kouga's jaw dropped and he stepped forward, ignoring the warning growl that Youko sent his way. "You are not thinking clearly, my love. This, thief, is not for you. You need someone who can provide you with everything that he cannot, and I am just the youkai to do that." He said, his tone wobbling a little bit.

Kuronue pretended to think for a moment before allowing Kagome's face to harden. "Provide for me? Are you serious?" He demanded, enjoying the way Kouga's tail began to droop. "All you want from me is for me to find Those fucking jewel shards for you. You would not have given me a second glance if I could not see the shards. Admit it, Kouga. All you want are the shards and are willing to burden yourself with me to get them."

Now he knew that something was up. Youko didn't know Kagome that well, but he could bet that she was neither cruel, nor did she curse. It just didn't seem in her nature, and he was a pretty good guess of character. However, it appeared that what he picked up on, Kouga totally ignored.

Kouga was pale, as the miko ripped him down. He listened as she laid out her complaint and had to admit that she was right. He would not have looked at her, except to decide on what tasty piece of her body he wanted to chew on for his dinner. He glanced over at his followers and then sighed.

"Kagome, I know that you are upset, and I have heard that you have not been well. Perhaps it would be best for you to get more rest and I will return when you feel better." He said, defeat laced throughout his voice.

Kuronue grinned. "If you wish to see me again, you better clear it through my guardian. I doubt this little display has helped your cause any." He replied, his tone smug. Despite his reservations about Youko touching Kagome, it would be wise to allow Youko to touch her, just to keep any other would-be suitors away.

Kouga nodded and turned his back on the miko. He motioned for his followers to leave the den and then looked over his shoulder. "I don't know what you did to her, but when I find out, I will be back." He said, his eyes traveling back to Kagome's face, which held no warmth or welcome for him.

Youko said not one word, but merely nodded. When the wolf was gone, he turned to Kagome and narrowed his eyes as her arms unwrapped from his torso and fell to her side.

Kuronue shifted uncomfortably. He didn't know why Youko was staring at him so harshly, and quickly said, "Well, that little ordeal has exhausted me, and if I want to get better, I'd better go and lay back down." Scuttling around Youko, Kuronue attempted to get back to the bedchamber, but found himself yanked backwards and looking into a pair of golden eyes.

Youko stared down at the female and took in a sniff of her scent. When he could not detect anything out of the ordinary, and mentally noted that she did look tired, he let her go and nodded. "Yes, it would be wise to get all the rest you can. I will be in shortly to talk with you." He said.

Kuronue mentally congratulated himself on a job well done and walked back to the chamber. He thought that Youko had seen through him, but clearly the kitsune had been fooled, just like the wolf.

Youko watched as the miko walked away and sighed. There was no way in hell that the one walking back to his chamber was Kagome. No, the being who stood beside him and took Kouga down a notch had not been the miko, but rather someone who enjoyed toying with others feelings. Someone like Kuronue, and it seemed that he was attempting to emerge and protect the young female. So, it could be that Sesshomaru's prediction that the miko was being possessed by Kuronue was right on. However, until he knew for sure, Kagome would still have to be handled very carefully.

Still, it felt good to have her arms around him. 

* * *

"So, what are we going to do? Is Koenma going to send us back and get the miko, or what?" Yusuke demanded, his tone angry.

Genkai shook her head. "Because she is with Youko at this point, it would not be wise to go after her. Kurama, when does your counterpart send her back to this era?" She asked, her eyes trained upon the elegant young man.

"Youko never said when she returned, but I can only guess that something happened to force him to make her return, especially if he could not protect her." Shuuichi replied, his tone smooth.

He had tried to ask Youko several questions before the meeting, but the spirit kitsune would not answer him, so that could mean that he was either sleeping or purposely being difficult. Overall, this entire situation was awkward and confusing.

The door opened and Hiei entered, his entire body stiff with aggravation. The fire youkai approached the group and snapped, "I think that I know what is going on."

Everyone sat up, and Shuuichi gave Hiei his full attention. He could hear Youko stirring and knew that the kitsune was listening.

"It appears that Koenma gave a group of youkai permission to use a curse that had been outlawed eight hundred years ago. It seems that the mirror that was taken, held special abilities and whose who attempted to steal it would be cursed for a certain amount of time. However, those protecting the mirror decided to make an example out of Kuronue and after cursing him into his necklace, they burned his body. In other words, Kuronue is forever trapped in his necklace." Hiei explained, and watched as everyone's face lit up in shock.

Now he understood. Youko felt guilty about mating Kagome because Kuronue had fallen in love with the human girl, but could never touch her, kiss her, or mate her. And, because he could, Youko felt that their mating was a slap in Kuronue's face.

The members of the small group glanced at Shuuichi and finally, Kuwabara softly said, "Man, that sucks. It must have really hurt to see his best friend and the woman he loved having sex."

Shuuichi, for once, had to agree with Kuwabara. Now it was all beginning to make sense and he could understand Youko's resistance to talk about Kagome and the past. Now he knew why the kitsune was so reluctant to speak about the events that happened after Kuronue was ripped away.

Everyone was silent, but then Yukina softly asked, "If this girl is a time-traveler, is it possible that she has as of yet to mate Youko in the past? Perhaps we can get to her and stop them from mating, thus saving the bond that Kuronue and Youko had."

Everyone stared at the ice youkai and then Yusuke stood up. "That's right! With her there, right now, it's possible that Youko hasn't fucked her yet. If we get to her quickly, we can stop them. Great thinking, Yukina!"

However, there was one who was not pleased with the suggestion. Shuuichi stood up and snarled, "No! I never said that I did not want to be mated to her, only that I regretted that it was the woman that Kuronue loved. Try and take her from me, detective. Try it and see just how brutal I really can be."

Youko's features began to overtake Shuuichi's and soon, the spirit kitsune stood before the group in all of his glory. He snapped his fangs at the group and then slowly turned towards Yukina, who paled underneath the golden gaze.

"Thank you for trying to help, but I want this. I want her, and it would kill me if she were taken from me. I lost her once, and I will not lose her again." He explained, knowing that the female ice youkai meant no harm to him or Kagome.

Yukina visibly relaxed and gaved Youko a shaky smile. "So, what are you going to do?" She asked, curious.

Youko looked out the window and narrowed his eyes. "I am going to let nature take its course, and so are all of you. When she returns, I will pick our relationship up from where we left off, but this time, I will never leave her again." 

* * *

Kuronue was glad for the moments of peace that he was given. He knew that he should have not wrapped Kagome's arms around Youko, but it was important for the wolf to know that he didn't have a chance in hell.

Still, he could smell Youko's arousal, just at Kagome's nearness, and it concerned him that his former partner was growing too attached to Kagome, though he could see how it would happen. Kagome drew people to her like honey draws bees.

But, no matter how strong his bond with Youko was, he could not bear to part with Kagome. Kagome was quickly becoming his world. Once again, he delved into her memories and watched her as a small child.

He could see the similarities with her family and his. Though, he wished that he could have been there when her father died. For her, that experience had been difficult and because she was so close with her father, it made his death that much worse. Even if she was a child, he could have provided for her family, or done something to make his passing easier. He knew that her family had struggled, until they moved into the shrine with the grandfather.

Now that he thought about it, the grandfather was pretty amusing, though his lusty youkai lectures still bothered him. He was a good man, who provided for his family, and still continued to provide even though his own child was grown. He could deal with the elderly man now that he understood him, but would have to have a long talk with him about youkai traditions.

The only real problem he had now was getting Kagome well. In her sleep, he had been whispering to her, taking care of her and letting her grow accustomed to his presence. In his own way, he was preparing her for when he did get his body back and they could be together physically.

He wanted Kagome to burn for him, just as he burned for her. He needed to feel her young body writhing underneath his as he took her and made her his mate. But, until that happened, he would have to settle for his fantasies.

He heard footsteps coming towards the chamber, and he quickly threw the covers over Kagome's body. He looked up in time to see Youko striding into the chamber and pull a chair over to the bed.

Youko's face was set in a mask of determination, and he sat down. Turning his golden eyes towards Kagome, Youko sat back and folded his arms across his chest.

"Well, that was quite a display out there. I was very impressed on how you handled the wolf and it was a good thing that you did it, or else I would have taught him the true meaning of the word pain." Youko drawled, his tone lofty.

Kuronue really didn't know what to say. He shifted uncomfortably for a few moments and then shook his head. "That stupid wolf has been after me since the day he met me. It was time that he was set straight." He said, his brain going a mile a minute.

Youko nodded. "That is true, but tell me this. Why is it that you waited until now to do it? Why not have done in one month ago? Two months ago? It just seems odd to me that you chose this moment to put the wolf in his place." He said as he leaned forward.

Kuronue gulped. How in the hell was he supposed to reply to that? Sighing, he finally said, "I don't know. I guess I am still tired and chose that moment to do it because I was irritated."

Youko's brow lifted and he regarded Kagome for a moment before laughing. "You know what I think? I think that you have been playing me for a fool." He said, his tone now growing hard. "Let me tell you what I think is going on. I think that you are completely aware of your surroundings and are faking this exhaustion."

Now Kuronue was getting a little angry. Snarling, he sat up straighter and snapped, "Well, there's no fool like an old fool, you know."

"Well, look at that fire." Youko mused, settling back in his seat. "I'm glad to see that you are just as tempermental as before, and as I once told you, that is going to give you away each and every single time...Kuronue."


	7. Discovering Kagome

"You know, when Kuronue first made his presence known, it was when he confronted that wolf, Kouga. But, he managed to convince me that I was mistaken in my assumption that he had taken control, and that he really was Kagome. I suppose part of me was hoping that it really was Kagome who put Kouga in his place and I simply allowed myself to be persueded, but in reality, it was Kuronue who had been using Kagome's body to rid Kagome of that annoying wolf." Youko said, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Shuuichi smiled and shook his head as he looked over the yearbooks of the local high schools. The spirit detectives had managed to get a copy of the current year from each school, so now they were looking for a picture of the girl, Kagome.

It took several hours, and Shuuichi was amazed at how easily Youko spoke of Kagome, his description of her beauty made the young human anxious to finally see the female who had captured his partner's heart.

Finally, they arrived at the final yearbook, and they began to turn each page, their eyes skimming over names. Suddenly, Youko yelped, "That's her! That is my Kagome."

Shuuichi grasped Boton's hand and said, "Stop. Youko has found her." He pointed to a dark haired young woman and said, "Kagome Higurashi. So, this is the young lady with whom Youko is mated with."

For a moment, no one spoke, and then Kuwabara asked in awe, "She's mated to Youko?"

"Apparently so." Shuuichi replied, his green eyes locked onto Kagome's smiling image. "I can now understand why he would be so smitten with her. She is quite beautiful."

Youko laughed lightly. "She is beautiful both inside and out, my friend. She became my world, and when you meet her, you will understand why." He said, his tone soft. "Kagome is one of those women that makes a man want to protect and care for them. I just want her back, Red."

Closing the yearbook and then tucking it underneath his arm, Shuuichi stood. "Let's go back to my apartment and decide what needs to be done. I want to make sure that when she returns, we don't frighten her."

The others nodded and followed the tall redhead. As they walked out of the public library, Youko began to hum a soft tune and Shuuichi realized that the spirit kitsune was happier than he had ever been. Clearly, Kagome Higurashi was what he needed in his life to make it complete. But, it still amused him that Kuronue managed to pull the wool over Youko's eyes. 

* * *

Kuronue stared at Youko and took in a deep breath. Now was not the time to panic. "Kuronue? Who is that?" He asked, his tone schooled in confusion.

Youko narrowed his eyes as he took in the large brown eyes staring back at him. Kagome was the picture of complete and total innocence, and for the life of him, he could not detect any deception. Perhaps his initial suspicion was wrong, but he still believed that some of her actions were due to Kuronue's influence.

Kuronue felt his body warm as tension began to set in. He knew that once Youko wanted to learn something, he didn't let the issue go until he got what he wanted. He would probably watch him and Kagome very closely from this point on. Perhaps confronting the wolf in the manner that he did was not the brightest thing to have done, but it felt so good and to see the wolf crumble in front of his eyes proved that he still had his ability to make others feel like shit. Yep, he would remember that moment for the rest of his life.

Youko, however, was still not fully convinced that he was dealing with Kagome. But, an idea suddenly formed and he fought hard to keep from smirking. He knew how Kuronue felt about same-sex unions, unless it was two males mated with a common female. That was different, since mate-sharing was common in packs. But, Kuronue had never been able to understand what satisfaction a male could receive from another male, so Youko knew that if it were Kuronue who was in charge of Kagome's body, then he would quickly blow his cover once he began to make his moves against Kagome's body. Besides, he had wanted a reason to touch Kagome's pretty body again.

Sliding from his chair and onto the bed, Youko inched himself to sit beside Kuronue. The bat youkai watched and stiffened when the spirit kitsune leaned forward to sniff at Kagome's neck. 'Ok, remain calm and stay collected. Remember, this was not the time to panic.' Kuronue thought.

Lifting his claw to the black, shiney mass of Kagome's hair, Youko lifted a handful of her ebony locks up and took in a deep breath.

"Mmmmm, Kagome. You smell so good." Youko purred, inching even closer than before. He knew that her body had stiffened and congratulated himself on his plan.

Kuronue bit his lip and tried to keep his composure. Damn Youko. He knew how he felt about guy-on-guy action, and this was getting pretty fucking close to that, just because it was his influence that was in control. His gate simply did not swing towards men.

Youko leaned even closer and began to pepper Kagome's neck with soft kisses. He could hear Kagome's breathing growing frantic, meaning that she was getting aroused or Kuronue was getting really worked up. Good.

Ok, now was the time to panic. Kuronue felt his control slipping quickly and finally yelped when Youko's tongue touched the side of Kagome's neck. In his haste to get away from Youko, he didn't realize that he was at the edge of the bed, and so, he tumbled off and landed in a heap on the floor.

Kuronue quickly regained his composure and grasped the lapels of the robe and closed them tightly before glaring at Youko. "I don't know who you think that I am, but I can assure you that I am not that sort of girl. I don't fool around with men that I don't know all that well." Kuronue snapped, praying that Youko would be a gentleman and let the subject drop.

Youko narrowed his golden eyes at the young woman who was flushed and appeared embarrased. He stood up and sighed. Ok, that was not how he envisioned his plan going, but it did prove that he was in fact dealing with a skittish female. Oh, well. But, at least he got to touch her, and that would do him for a while. Perhaps he could work on her and gain her trust. Yes, he would court her and redouble his efforts to woo her. He watched as she quickly stood up and crossed her arms over her chest.

"My apologies, Kagome." Youko said, his tone smooth. "I simply lost my head and it will not happen again. Now, please get some rest and if you are feeling better, I will take you to visit your friends."

Kuronue nodded and wanted to cheer as he climbed back onto the large bed. Finally, he had gotten over on Youko. 

* * *

"Ok, I smell shit. So, either that means that some large animal took a dump somewhere around here, or Kouga is coming." Inu Yasha said, his ears flattening to his head.

Sure enough, a whirlwind was soon seen and did not stop until it had flattened Inu Yasha on his back. When the stunned hanyou looked up, he found himself staring into the reddened eyes of Kouga.

"You. Gave. My. Mate. To. Another!" Kouga gritted out, his fury mounting. He had been hunting the small group since he left Youko's den, and with each passing hour, his anger simply grew.

Sango, Kikyo, and Miroku watched the scene with wide eyes and finally, Sango softly said, "It's not his fault, Kouga. She was sick."

Kouga snorted. "Well, she didn't seem very sick when she was cuddling up to that bastard, Youko." He growled. "That asshole claims that you gave him guardianship over Kagome."

"I did." Inu Yasha said, and shoved Kouga off of him. "He has a healer who can help her. She needed to rest and so, we decided to give her the break that she needed."

Inu Yasha was careful not to let on that there was a slight possibility that Kagome could be possessed. The wolf seemed so outraged, so that could only mean that if Kagome really was possessed, then the one possessing her put the stupid wolf in his place. Damn it, he always missed the good shit.

Kouga growled viciously. "You could have brought her to me, if she needed a fucking break that badly." He snapped.

"No, she was ill and needed rest immediately, and Youko was closer to us than you were." Kikyo calmly replied. "Kouga, Kagome is not herself lately, and if you truly care for her, please let her be."

Snarling and pacing, Kouga finally reached a decision. "Fine." He said. "But, when she is well, she and I are going to have a very long talk. Away from all of you."

Shooting the group one last glare, Kouga sped off, leaving the group in a cloud of dust.

Inu Yasha stared after him and then shrugged. "That guy," He said, "Is a serious asshole." 

* * *

Kagome was aware of being wrapped up in a pair of very strong arms. Smiling, she placed her hands on top of a pair of large hands and softly said, "Hi, there."

Kuronue smiled down at Kagome and gently squeezed her. Ever since he had learned how to pull her subconscience in with his, he could make a virtual world for them. In this world, he could touch, kiss, and love her properly, though it would only be for a short time due to the fact that it taxed his strength. "Hi back." He purred. "Your friend, Kouga, made an appearance while you were sleeping."

Kagome blushed and sighed. "Let me guess...he acted up, didn't he?" She asked, but already knew the answer.

"Let's just say that after what I said to him, he will not be approaching anytime soon." Kuronue replied. "I must say that I admire your restraint around him."

Kagome giggled. "Kouga is a pretty strong character. I have tried to tell him nicely that I didn't want anything but friendship with him, but he just won't get it, or he refuses to accept it." She said.

Kuronue smirked. "Well, from now on, I will be dealing with him. I know how to handle youkai males who just can't take a hint." He said, his tone firm. "Tell me about your feelings for the hanyou."

Kagome shrugged. "When I first met him, I was attracted to him, but now, I believe that because I am Kikyo's reincarnation, I was simply trying to pick up where Kikyo had left off in their relationship. I know now that all I feel for him is friendship and he protects me, though at times, he gets really angry at me." She laughed.

Kuronue chuckled and allowed his arms to loosen so that he could turn her in his embrace. He carefully placed her so that her head was on his chest and her arms around his waist. He gently ran his hands over her back, but stopped when he heard her startled gasp.

"Wings! Kuronue, you have wings!" She exclaimed, her little fingers running gently over his leathery appendages.

"Well," He said, "I am a bat youkai. So, it is only natural that I would have wings."

Kagome blushed and wanted to groan. Of all the times to make an ass out of herself. But, when he began to laugh, she looked up and into one of the most handsome faces she had ever seen.

Kuronue was nothing like she imagined. Sure, she knew that he had nice hands, but this was the first time she got to see him because the last time they met had been dark, and now, she could see him fully and was glad that she could.

His long, dark hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, and he was wearing a hat. For clothing, he was wearing what looked to be a skirt, but his chest, oh lord, his chest was strong, tanned, and looked as if it were just begging for her kisses.

Realizing where her thoughts were going, she quickly adverted her eyes and felt her blush deepen. And, the worst part about this...he could probably smell that she had just soaked her panties.

Kuronue bit back a grin. He could smell her arousal and it was driving him wild not to strip her down, lay her on her back, part her thighs, and thrust into that heat that he knew would welcome him.

However, he was a gentleman and he simply settled back and brought her close to his heart, once more. For him, this hell that he had been sentenced to had suddenly become paradise, and he found himself wishing that neither of them ever had to leave.


	8. The Heart Wants What The Heart Wants

Shuuichi could hear Youko's soft sigh and felt a pain in his heart. The spirit kitsune was emotionally charged and he needed the kitsune to confide in him as to what was going on.

The past few days had been hard, especially on him because of the images that Youko would reveal to him. To say that the girl aroused him was an understatement. The girl named Kagome did more of his body than any other female that he had ever seen.

He could hear her soft moans, courtesy of Youko's memories, and each time he awoke, he sported a hard-on that would make a prized stallion envious.

Youko, he knew, was getting impatient. He wanted his mate back, and he wanted her now. But, with her being in the feudal era, it would be several more weeks before Youko could finally rejoin with her when his younger self forced the young miko back through the well.

Finally, it got to be too much. His curiosity had gotten the better of him and he asked, "What makes Kagome so special to you, Youko? What does this one woman hold that captured your attention?"

Youko chuckled. "Kagome held the gift of compassion. I knew that she was different, even during that very first meeting. She protected an orphaned kitsune kit, and dared to stand before me with her fists raised in a defensive stance. Little did she know that just her putting herself in harm's way for the kit, she won my undying devotion. But, I didn't know until the night that I mated her that I truly loved her, Kuronue be damed." He said, his tone dreamy.

Shuuichi was stunned. "I thought you felt badly for mating Kagome because of Kuronue?" He asked. This was clearly getting more complex as the situation continued on. It would need to be settled as soon as possible.

"Yes, I did feel badly, but in the youkai world, it is one of those things that just happens. I would have loved to share Kagome with Kuronue, but since I believed that Kuronue was long gone, I didn't really give a shit, until the day we battled Naraku." Youko replied, his tone hardening. Had it not been for that damn hanyou, his time with Kagome would not have been cut short.

"Naraku? Now where have I heard that name before?" Shuuichi mused. He tried to place the name, but could not come up with where he had heard it.

"Don't strain yourself, Red. Naraku's name was all but erased after the great youkai war that occurred five hundred years ago. The great youkai lords of Japan thought it best if Naraku's name was erased along with his memory. It was during that battle that Kuronue finally showed himself to myself and that rag-tag group of his." Youko murmured.

"So, when did you and Kagome become mates?" Shuuichi asked. "Why didn't Kuronue put a stop to it?"

Youko thought for a moment, and then said, "I believe that when Kagome is asleep and her defenses are down, Kuronue is able to control her body. The night I mated Kagome, she was wide awake and everything I could have asked for in a woman. She made me feel like the first time I made love to her was my first time with a woman ever. Dear Kami, I honestly wish that there had never been any other women. I wish that there had only been my sweet Kagome."

Shuuichi shifted uncomfortably. He, too, had some experience, and had heard that in everyone's life, there would be that one special person who could make everything seem different. To hear Youko speak about Kagome, well, it made him envious. He wanted that.

"What was it like? I mean, can you describe how it felt in words?" Shuuichi asked, his voice soft. He had to know. He needed to know. For some reason, it felt like he knew Kagome, and his heart needed some sort of visual to pacify his need for her.

Youko was not stupid. His counterpart was falling for Kagome, and though it bothered him to think about his Kagome in the arms of another male, it didn't bother him to think of Kagome in Shuuichi's arms. Since they had agreed to share Shuuichi's body it made sense that he would have to share him with his partner.

"See...that's the problem. There are no words to describe how it felt. The feelings are too intense, too wild for me to even try to put them into words." Youko replied, his voice equally soft. "All I know is that the day I mated Kagome was the day I was reborn."

Shuuichi had to bite his lip to keep from gasping. Never before had he heard anyone speak like that about someone that they loved. He was growing concerned for his own emotional well-being because he could not seem to keep Kagome off of his mind.

When he saw her photo, he was instantly smitten. Her gentle smile and soft eyes drew him in and he wanted to touch her, kiss her, to see if he could feel everything that Youko felt.

As the shadows crossed the floor of the room, Shuuichi allowed himself to slide down the wall and onto the floor. He was so lonely, and now he had something to look forward to. He would get to meet Kagome and despite the fact that she was Youko's, he would get to touch her. Kami help him, he could not wait. 

* * *

For the next few weeks, Kagome grew stronger and endeared herself to Youko's group of thieves. Her laughter often rang out, causing the youkai to stop what they were doing and glance towards their leader's bedchamber.

Youko knew that she missed her friends. He really did not want to take her to see them, but he had promised her and he never went back on his promises. He was quickly becoming accustomed to sitting with her and talking about his past, though he carefully omitted several things.

Kagome enjoyed being awake with Youko, but when she dreamed, she saw the handsome bat youkai and he was everything that she had prayed for in a man. He was considerate, polite, tender, smart, honest, and very loving towards her.

But, she could not help her growing feelings for Youko. Much like Kuronue, he took good care of her, but he was also very protective and would not allow anything that he thought would upset her near. He explained to her that he would not tolerate Kouga's behavior any further and that his so-called claim on her was void.

She was glad to hear that. She cared for Kouga, but only as a friend, and nothing more. Ayame was better suited for him. She was just as big of a loud mouth as he was.

But, she missed her friends, Inu Yasha included. She missed the hugs that Shippo would give her, and she missed the sounds of Sango slapping Miroku when his hand would wander. She once told Youko about Miroku, and watched as his face went from amused to cold when he asked if the monk ever placed his hands upon her. When she giggled and said that Sango had taken care of the monk, Youko seemed to calm, but she knew that when he saw the monk again, there were going to be some threats made.

Finally, the day arrived when Youko decided that it was time for her to visit her friends. Several of his underlings offered to go with them, but Youko declined. He smiled down at Kagome, who returned his smile and told the group of thieves that he would return soon.

It didn't take long for Youko to catch Inu Yasha's scent and within a half of a day, they caught up with the group, only to see the sight of Miroku lying on his back with a very angry slayer on top of him. Kagome grinned and glanced up at Youko, who also seemed amused.

When he placed her on her feet, they quietly approached the small group to hear Sango snap, "I don't care if she offered you a freebie, you can always say no."

Youko coughed, and watched as the group turned to look at them. Shippo was the first to recover from shock and launched himself into Kagome's arms. At first, the older members of the group did not know what to think, but then Kikyo walked over to Youko and bowed.

"Thank you for taking such good care of Kagome. We appreciate all that you have done for you." She said, her tone respectful.

Youko inclined his head in acknowledgment, and frowned when Inu Yasha said, "Well, now that Kagome is better, she can rejoin us, and you can be on your way."

Clearly, the hanyou did not understand that Kagome was his. She was his to take care of, his to protect, and his to watch over. He narrowed his eyes and calmly said, "I'm afraid that you are mistaken, hanyou. Kagome is under my protection. She will remain in my protection until either she dies, or I die. Either way, she is mine."

Kagome felt the heat of a blush spread to her cheeks and wanted to giggle when she heard Kuronue mutter that if she belonged to anyone, it was to him. Hell, he was the one in her body. However, when the hanyou began to yell curses at the kitsune, Youko calmly guided Kagome behind him, and then pulled out a single red rose. Before her eyes, the rose formed into a long whip that had thorns covering it.

Before Inu Yasha could grab his sword, Youko's whip wrapped around his wrist, causing the hanyou to pause. He glanced up at Youko, and gulped when the kitsune shot him a smirk before yanking as hard as he could on the whip. Inu Yasha was thrown to the ground and quickly found that he had Youko's booted foot upon his throat.

"Listen to me well. I am not accustomed to repeating myself, so make sure those ears of yours are listening. I am not letting Kagome go. So, where she goes, I will go. You will simply have to get used to it." Youko said, his tone cold.

Inu Yasha growled, but quieted when Kikyo came over and placed her hand upon his shoulder. She smiled up at Youko and said, "We would be honored if you joined us on our search. The more strength we have, the better our chances for defeating Naraku."

Youko allowed his whip to unwind and quickly dismissed it, before turning to Kagome. He placed his hands upon her shoulders and gazed down at her with his beautiful golden eyes. When the wind blew some of her hair into her eyes, Youko gently brushed it away and gave her a smile. "The sun will be setting soon, and we need to find somewhere to sleep." He said, his eyes never leaving Kagome's.

Kikyo and Sango looked at each other and shared a smile. They knew a smitten male when they saw one. This Youko would be everything to Kagome that Inu Yasha and Kouga could not. Inu Yasha sat up and rubbed his neck. He, too, saw how Youko was looking at Kagome and he gritted his teeth together. It pained him to see someone taking his place in Kagome's eyes, but he had Kikyo, and needed Kagome to move on, and so, he would simply have to accept that Youko might be his replacement in her heart. Well, better the kitsune than Kouga. The guy was still a major asshole in his book. 

* * *

The group laughed and talked quietly amongst themselves. Kagome was so tired, and didn't hesitate to lean against Youko's chest when he pulled her into his lap. She smiled when she felt Youko's hands rubbing soothing circles upon her back and she closed her eyes.

Inu Yasha decided to tell Youko how the shikon came to be broken, and stressed the part that it was Kagome who broke it. However, when Kagome's name was heard, Kagome's eyes snapped open and her head turned towards the hanyou.

Kuronue had heard enough. He had seen that particular incident and from what he observed, it was due to the hanyou's inability to gain the speed and height necessary to hit the bird with the arrow. And, it was only by stroke of luck that Kagome's hunch about using the claw of the youkai bird to draw the arrow to its target.

Kuronue shifted and heard Youko quietly called out Kagome's name, but he paid his former partner no mind. His attention was focused on a certain hanyou, and suddenly, all eyes were upon them.

"You say that it was my fault that the jewel was shattered, but was it not you who was not able to catch up with the bird? Wasn't it you who was willing to let a small child die so that you can gain the jewel? And, wasn't it you whom attacked me for the jewel the first time we met? It seems that you have no problems pointing out other's faults, but seem to forget that you have faults, too. I suppose that I could have hit the bird while on your back, but with the way you were wiggling around, and yip yapping, I'm shocked that the arrow even got close." Kuronue snapped, as he narrowed Kagome's eyes at Inu Yasha.

For once, the hanyou was shocked into silence. He could not even come up with a suitable comeback. Miroku, however, could not contain his mirth, and began laughing. Sango and Shippo quickly joined. The only ones who were not laughing were Kuronue, Youko, Kikyo, and Inu Yasha.

Kikyo narrowed her eyes at the hanyou and turned to face him fully. "What did Kagome mean when she said that you were willing to let a child die?" She demanded, her anger apparent.

Kuronue smirked as the hanyou fidgeted for a moment, before deciding to help him out. "I mean, that the youkai bird that had the jewel attacked a child, and when the child was set free, he fell into the river. I dove in after him, much to Inu Yasha's displeasure and retrieved the child." He explained.

The laughing quickly died and everyone watched as Kikyo reached over and gripped the hanyou's ear. "If you will excuse us, Inu Yasha and I need to have a private word." She said. Standing up, she led the yelping hanyou away from camp, leaving the rest of the group to talk amongst themselves.

Youko was smirking. Any youkai with any amount of honor would not allow a helpless child to die, even if it was human. Seeing Kagome put the hanyou in his place, and get him in trouble with his mate was actually quite enjoyable.

Miroku appeared thoughtful as he rubbed his chin. "I always wondered if Inu Yasha's version of how the jewel was broken was legitimate. Clearly, it wasn't." He mused.

Sango snickered, and glanced at her friend, whose arms were crossed and looking quite pleased with herself. Obviously being in Youko's company did much for her friend's self-esteem. It was a nice change to see Kagome fighting for herself, rather than just sitting back and taking it.

When Kikyo and Inu Yasha returned, the hanyou looked repentant, and the miko looked somewhat calmer. But, when Inu Yasha glanced over at Kagome, Kuronue narrowed her eyes and allowed a smirk to form upon Kagome's lips.

Inu Yasha was shocked. For as long as he knew Kagome, he never knew her to smirk. Hell, he never thought that she would retaliate against him, but it seems that this night was a night of new beginnings.

When Youko nudged Kagome's head back underneath his chin, he frowned when he felt Kagome stiffen. Something was not right, but he was not able to voice his concerns. Yes, it was Kagome's voice who put the hanyou in his place, but the manner in which the words came from her mouth was not how he knew Kagome to speak. Kagome was not cruel, nor would she enjoy watching another's misery.

Kuronue silently cursed himself for stiffening against Youko, but damn it, he couldn't help it. He kept forgetting that he was supposed to be Kagome, and that Kagome actually liked being in Youko's arms, much to his displeasure. So, he took in a deep breath and willed Kagome's body to relax, hoping like hell that he had not just revealed himself. He really wanted to play with Inu Yasha for a while, and this was the best way to do it.

When Kagome's body relaxed, Youko felt some of the tension slip out of his body. Perhaps Kagome was still upset over being pointed out as being at fault for the jewel's destruction. He sighed and closed his eyes. He was tired and knew that he would need all of his energy in case they were engaged in any battles. 

* * *

"So, did the kitsune tell you any more about the girl?" Hiei asked, as he came through the window that was in Shuuichi's bedroom. When he did not get a response, Hiei bent down, grabbed a shoe, and hurled it at the redhead, clocking him in the back of the head, thus causing the young man to turn around.

"What?" Shuuichi demanded, his green eyes glittering angrily. He watched as the youkai before him glared at him, but then repeated his question. "I asked if the kitsune told you anything else about the girl?" Hiei snapped.

Shuuichi shook his head and stood up. "No, but I will tell you this. He really loves her, Hiei. He honestly loves her and I think that it's starting to effect me, as well." He said, his tone soft.

Hiei studied his friend, before shrugging. "So, you're falling for Youko's mate." He said, his red eyes narrowed. "What does Youko think about that?"

"I don't think that he cares, actually. To touch Kagome, he'd have to be in control of my body, but he can't be in control all of the time, so I guess that he is willing to deal with me touching her, too." Shuuichi replied.

"Perhaps. But, it won't surprise me if he throws a fit. I have heard of some youkai sharing mates, but it is not a common practice." Hiei said, shrugging out of his long coat.

Shuuichi sighed and lowered his eyes. He knew that it was foolish to feel such things for a woman he has as of yet to meet, but between Youko's memories, and her photo, he was smitten and he needed to touch her. He prayed that she would be as smitten with him, as he was with her. If not, he didn't think that his heart could take the rejection.


	9. Jealous Intent

"Shuuichi! Oh, Shuuichi, wait up!" A feminine voice called. Sighing, Shuuichi stopped in his tracks and waited patiently for the girl to catch up.

Once the female made her way to his side, she grinned up at him and hugged her books to her chest. "Thanks for waiting. I think that our teacher looks for ways to make her lectures boring." She said, shaking her head.

Chuckling, he reached down and patted her shoulder. "Sorry to hear that, Keiko. So, where is Yusuke?" He asked, and reached for the small brunette's books.

"Oh, he is freaking out about this time-traveler issue. I guess he never thought that Youko would settle down, and now that he has revealed that he does have someone special, well, he now thinks that there is pressure on him to settle down with me. To be honest, I'm not ready for that kind of commitment." Keiko murmured, her dark eyes lowering to the ground.

Reaching for the door handle, Shuuichi opened the door and allowed the girl to walk in before him. As he expected, the popular hangout was crowded, and to his displeasure, the group of girls who made up his fan club were sitting in a booth, and were shooting Keiko looks of death.

Keiko was not stupid. She knew that Shuuichi had a lot of girls who wanted to claim the handsome red-head for themselves, but when Yusuke told her how he reacted to Kuwabara suggesting that they go and speak with this girl, she had no doubt in her mind that Kurama had no intentions of fooling around on the girl, even if she was five hundred years in the past.

Grasping her elbow, Kurama moved her over to an empty booth and sat down across from her. He could hear the hateful whispers and gritted his teeth as two of the girls began to walk over to where they were sitting. When they reached the table, both girls glared openly at Keiko, then turned to him and gave him a blinding smile.

"Hi, Shuuichi. Why don't you come over and sit with us?" Anya said, her tone heavy with lust. The second girl nodded her head vigorously. "Yes, I can assure you that the company over there will be much more entertaining than over here." The second girl, Natsuna, said.

Keiko stifled a giggle and waved when she saw a familiar face. "Yusuke!" She called and quickly scooted over when the young man came to sit down.

Yusuke noticed the grin on Keiko's face, and looked up at the two females who were standing by the table. Both were clearly aroused, and the scent made him want to wretch. He glanced over at Kurama, who looked as if he were close to losing control of Youko, and he could only guess that it was due to the fact that he knew his mate was alive and with his younger self in the past.

"So, I take it you have not told your club that you are no longer single, have you, Shuuichi?" Yusuke asked, his eyes lighting up in amusement.

The two girls gasped and turned their eyes to the object of their affections. They watched as he sat up straighter and took in a deep breath. "It's true. I am involved with someone and have been involved for quite some time. I don't have any intentions on letting her go, and would appreciate it if you and your friends did not make things difficult for her. I would be most unhappy should I find out otherwise." He said, his tone hard. He didn't care to really look at them, but forced himself to look up and see the shock and anger that was in their faces. However, any kind of retort or threat died on the girls' lips when they saw his beautiful eyes narrow.

Anya cleared her throat and weakly smiled. "Well, if you decide that she isn't the one for you, give me a call." She said, her voice timid.

Finished with the conversation, he gave a sharp nod of his head and watched as both girls turned and quickly walked back to their table. Within moments, several females could be heard crying and he was getting a massive headache.

"Yusuke, I am heading to my apartment. If you need me, I'll be there all night. Youko and I have some talking to do, and unless it is an emergency, I would prefer if you did not bother us." He said, his eyes taking on a golden tint, meaning that Youko was near the surface.

Nodding, and giving the red-head a wave, the two lovers watched as the young man left, and then turned to look at each other.

Yusuke shook his head and said, "That boy has got it bad." 

* * *

Youko could not help it. His eyes were glued to the backside of Kagome, and gods help him, he would give anything to be able to reach out and caress it. However, he was simply not that brave, but it seemed that the monk, who was currently walking beside him, did not have that same problem.

Miroku's face took on a thoughtful appearance, and his hand lifted and patted the firm backside of Sango, who in turn, grabbed her large weapon and proceeded to smack the monk over the head with it, and didn't even miss a stride.

However amusing the monk was, he made the unfortunate mistake of caressing Kagome's backside one evening and found himself face-to-face with a seriously pissed off kitsune. It took Sango, Kagome, and Kikyo to pull Youko off of the monk, and Inu Yasha was no help, mostly because he was too busy holding his knees together in an effort not to pee himself as he laughed.

Now, as they walked towards a village that they had heard was being threatened by a wild youkai, he wondered if they would have time for him and Kagome to slip off some place, just the two of them. He smiled at her when she glanced over her shoulder at him and grinned. He did love her smile.

Kagome was happy. For the first time, she was enjoying just being Kagome. She supposed that Youko and Kuronue had a lot to do with it, but now, she felt like she wasn't competing with some memory. Instead, she looked forward to her future, and hoped that it was as wonderful as the past few days had been.

Youko made himself quite useful in the group. He was an excellent hunter, and was able to hold a decent conversation. He was very intelligent and his knowledge proved useful on several occasions. He was also teaching Shippo about traditional kitsune ways, and despite the fact that they were different kinds of kitsune, Youko knew enough about red kitsune to be able to give Shippo the instruction that if his own father had lived, he would have provided.

At night, when the group bunked down, Inu Yasha would gather Kikyo into his arms and hold her, while Sango and Miroku laid down upon their bedding, and Shippo and Kirara curled up together for warmth. Youko would smile as he watched Kagome tuck the kit and small neko into a blanket, and when she was done, he would hold out his hand to her, and pulled her into his own lap.

At first, Kagome felt awkward about sleeping in a strange man's arms, but Youko's loving nature and gentle words soothed her, and finally, she relaxed enough around him that it was easy to accept his embrace.

But, in her sleep, Kagome spent time with Kuronue. The bat youkai touched her, talked to her, gave her words of devotion and praise. He never made fun of her, and when he did tease her, it was gentle and loving.

Both males, in their own unique ways, won over her heart, and though she knew it was wrong, a part of her wanted them both, even if she could only have one in her dreams.

Once they made it to the village that was being attacked by a wild youkai, both Inu Yasha and Youko quickly found the scent and tracked it. They managed to follow it to a small cave, where they discovered that the wild youkai was simply protecting its young, and had grown aggressive because the villagers had come too close to its den.

Youko, upon seeing why the youkai had grown vicious, refused to kill it off. He stepped in front of Inu Yasha and asked, "If it were your young, would you not try and protect them to the best of your ability?"

Inu Yasha's sword fell to the ground and he looked over at the youkai, whose tail had wrapped around its offspring. Bright eyes were staring at him, and he shook his head. To kill it off simply because it was a bother to the humans was not right. The humans would simply need to steer clear of the area.

The decision was made and they spoke with the village elder, who was shocked to find that the youkai was simply protecting its young. After securing a promise that his people would not enter into that particular area, the small group left and soon found a spot to spend the night at.

Inu Yasha and Kikyo were whispering to each other, and giggling. It was clear that they planned to slip away for some private time together, and didn't bother to wait around for dinner to be served. So, once everyone had eaten their fill, Kagome announced that it was time for Shippo to go to bed, and was greeted by a whine from the kit.

A low growl filled the air, and everyone looked over at Youko, who was staring at the kit with narrowed eyes. Finally, Youko yipped at him, and watched as Shippo dove for his blanket and curled up against Kirara, his green eyes wide with shock.

Kagome bit her lip and wondered what Youko had said to Shippo, but when she looked at him, he shook his head and quietly asked, "Slayer, would you and the monk watch over the kit for us? Kagome and I need to speak."

Sango nodded and watched and Youko helped Kagome to her feet and pulled her away from camp. Miroku cleared his throat and asked, "Now what was that all about?"

Sango shook her head and smiled. "Youko has claimed Kagome as his responsibility, and because Shippo is Kagome's son, though adopted, that means that Youko sees Shippo as his, as well. I do believe that he is about to explain the facts of life to our little miko." She said, and delivered a well practiced slap across the monk's face when his hand touched her bottom. 

* * *

For nearly an hour, neither spoke. But, when Youko parted some thick branches out of their way, Kagome gasped and stepped into the small clearing.

Youko brought her to a small hotspring, and it was beautiful. The bright moonlight was shining down on the still water and the air held a slight breeze to it. Whirling around, Kagome smiled up at the kitsune and softly said, "It's so beautiful."

"Yes, it certainly is. And, so are you." He murmured, and allowed his claw to lift and brush back a few pieces of hair that had fallen before her eyes. He grinned when he saw a blush light up her cheeks and then grasped her hand and pulled her forward. He let go of her hand and watched as she moved forward, closet to the spring.

Kagome took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. She could not believe that such a place existed. It was perfect.

Youko's eyes softened as he watched the wind gently blow Kagome's hair. Stepping up behind her, he brought his lips down to her ear and softly said, "I am going to turn my back, and want you to undress and go into the spring. I do believe it is time for your daily bathing ritual, is it not?"

Kagome blushed and bit her lip. While it sounded like a good idea, she was not sure about being around Youko undressed. Yes, she wanted him. But, she didn't know what his feelings for her were, nor did she really know the extent of her feelings for Kuronue, though because he was in her head, she supposed that he could just be a figment of her imagination, created by her mind to ease her loneliness.

Youko gave her a gentle nudge, and she then heard him turn away. Sighing, she bit her lip and quickly made work of the kimono that he gave to her to replace her outfits, mostly because he didn't care for the way other males stared at her.

Soon, she was in the water, and ducked beneath the water to get her hair wet. When she rose, her eyes skimmed the area, but could not seem to locate Youko.

"Youko?" She called out, her tone anxious. She didn't hear a reply, and she felt herself beginning to worry. However, as she was about to step out of the spring, Youko suddenly appeared right beside her. Like her, he had gone underwater and was now soaking wet.

Blushing violently, Kagome turned and crossed her arms over her chest, and for the life of her, didn't know what to say.

Youko was well aware of her modesty. He smiled at her back and then reached out to touch her arm. At the contact, she jumped a little and looked over her shoulder at him before giving him a nervous smile. Wanting her to be at ease, he said, "Come here. I am not going to hurt you, and you have nothing to fear from me."

Kagome felt like she was acting like a baby, and so, she followed him and watched as he sat down on a rock that was submerged in the water. He scooted back a little and made her turn so that her back was facing him, before pulling her down onto the rock and settling her right between his legs.

Youko's hands were strong and knew what they were doing as they glided up her tense arms to rub her shoulders. It took him several minutes, but when she finally relaxed, he smirked and began to work his way down to her lower back.

The crickets were chirping and the soft breeze made Kagome's eyes close as she totally relaxed. It was a new experience for her to be able to find peace in this era, and now, in this male's arms, she was finding peace and happiness. So, this is what Inu Yasha felt every time he was with Kikyo. Now she could understand why he had always run off to be with her. The feelings were addicting.

Youko's nose caught the faint aroma of her arousal. His lips curled back into a feral snarl, as his body hardened. The youkai within him was clawing at him, demanding to be let out of its cage so that it could have its woman. However, he forced the youkai back and allowed his face to relax. He would not take Kagome as a beast. He wanted to love her and have her love him back, and their first experience would be gentle, not brutal.

Sitting there, both lost themselves in the other, and dreamed of what their future would hold. Nothing could ruin this moment for them. 

* * *

As he walked down the sidewalk, his green eyes glared at the pavement and he heard Youko snapping about how foolish it was of him not to get rid of those annoying females long ago. Shuuichi had to agree, but he was raised to be a gentleman, and he simply could not find it within himself to be rude. At least, that was until he discovered Kagome, and then, he simply quit caring about any other female that wasn't her or his mother.

He finally glanced up and blinked. Where in the hell was he? He didn't recognize the area, and he shook his head angrily. If he had not been so distracted, he would have realized that he had gone past the turn he needed to get back to his apartment.

As he was about to turn on his heel, something collided with him and he found himself on the ground with a young boy staring down at him.

"Ah, geez. I'm sorry, but I'm trying to get home before they find me." He said, looking over his shoulder.

Shuuichi lifted an eyebrow and asked, "Who are 'they'?" He watched as the boy fidgeted and then sigh before lowering his head and whispering, "It's Hojo's little brother and his friends. Because my sister, Kagome, won't go out with Hojo, he told his little brother to beat me up until she agrees. Everyone thinks Hojo is so nice, but he's a real dork."

Green flashed gold as Shuuichi carefully asked, "Kagome? As in Kagome Higurashi?"

Souta nodded and cringed when he heard the footsteps running towards them. He saw the red headed man stand up and watched as his hand come down to rest upon his shoulder.

Finally, three small boys and one teenage boy rounded the corner and came to a stop in front of Shuuichi and Souta. The teenager smirked and glanced at his brother. "Looks like the baby found himself a protector. Watch and see how your big brother can kick some ass." He said, smirking.

Shuuichi shook his head when Youko offered to introduce the human punk to his death tree, and merely got into a fighting stance. When Hojo's fist came flying towards him, it was caught with ease and his foot easily swept Hojo's legs out from underneath him.

When he fell onto the ground, Hojo moaned as his hand reached around to rub his backside, but that didn't stop him from getting back up and glaring at him. "I bet that you think that is real funny, don't you?" He snapped, his eyes narrowing.

Shuuichi smiled and looked over at Souta. "I found it rather amusing, how about you?" He asked. When the boy grinned and nodded, Hojo scowled and pointed at Souta. "We'll deal with you in a few minutes, after I deal with this asshole."

Just as he was about to attack, a voice stopped him in his tracks. "Need any help, Shuuichi? I've been wanting to kick some ass, and was wondering if you would let me cut in."

Shuuichi smirked and gave a mock bow. "Of course, Yusuke. I would not want to be called selfish." He said, and moved to stand beside Souta.

Hojo knew exactly who this guy was and knew that he was about to get his ass tore up. Yusuke Urameshi was famous around the area, and now, it looked as if he was about to learn for himself, why he was feared.

The three younger boys quietly approached Souta and Hojo's brother tapped him on his shoulder. When Souta looked at him, the boy gave him a lop-sided smile and quietly said, "Listen, it wasn't personal. He threatened to tell our mom that I broke our grandmother's vase last week, but would keep quiet if I fought you. I'm sorry."

Souta looked over at Yusuke, who was currently punching Hojo in the stomach, and asked, "What's his deal, anyways? I know that he likes my sister, but why can't he let her go?"

The boy shrugged and shook his head. "I think that it is because she is the only girl who won't go out with him. He says that she has made dates with him, but has broken them. I just think that she has good taste, but don't tell him I said that, ok? Well, I'm going home. I guess I'll have to tell mom that Hojo will be late and why. See you at school, tomorrow." He said, and turned with his friends and ran in the direction they came.

Shuuichi narrowed his eyes and glared over at Hojo. Pushing off from the way, he allowed the boy's words to echo in his head and felt Youko push his way to the front. This shit ends now.

Yusuke felt the familiar aura of Youko and glanced over his shoulder. While he was glad that Keiko made him follow Kurama, he was curious as to why the kitsune would have accepted a fight. Normally, he only fought when he needed to, so when he approached, Yusuke got the hell out of the way.

Bending down to the boy, Kurama's hand shot forth and he grabbed his shirt. Hauling him to his feet, he quietly said, "If you ever come near her or her family again, I will kill you. Fuck this polite bullshit. Kagome is mine, and you won't come near her, threaten her family, or speak ill of her, but should you get brave and go against my words, I'll ruin you, and once you are miserable, I'll make sure they never find your body."

Stepping back, he allowed the boy to slip from his hand and watched as he sank to the ground. Yusuke lifted an eyebrow and watched as golden eyes suddenly turned green, once more. "Are you finished with him?" He asked, motioning towards Hojo.

"Very. I am going to walk this young man home. I'll call you later, Yusuke." Shuuichi said and turned to Souta with a smile. "Let's go. I'd like to hear more about this famous sister of yours."

As they walked away, Yusuke smiled as the boy began to gush over his sister. It was clear that he loved her very much. When a groan was heard, he turned and calmly said, "Oh, don't worry. I have not forgotten about you." 

* * *

As they walked, Souta chattered non-stop about Kagome. He told the young man beside him how smart, brave, and funny she was, and it was only when they reached the steps of the Higurashi Shrine that he turned and frowned.

"Hey, I don't even know your name." Souta said, his tone accusing. He watched as a large smile broke out on the young man's face and was shocked to hear him say, "My name is Shuuichi Minamino."

"Shuuichi Minamino?" Souta squeaked, his eyes gazing over as he recalled stories he heard about the young man. "You're the same Shuuichi Minamino who has a huge fan club of girls who follow you around and who is also the smartest in his high school? That Shuuichi Minamino?"

A slight blush spread across Shuuichi's cheeks as Youko laughed out loud. However, he nodded and watched as Souta shook his head.

"Wow, I can't believe that I actually knocked you over. Man, I wish my sister were here. I'm sure that she'd really like you." He said, his tone softening.

Smiling down at the boy, Shuuichi ruffled Souta's hair. "I would love to meet your sister. From what I have heard, she is quite a beautiful, young lady." He said, ignoring the comments Youko was making.

Souta made a face, but then nodded. "I guess so. I mean, a lot of guys like her, but I think that she is annoying." He replied.

Chuckling, Shuuichi nodded. "Most sibling think that way." He agreed. "My friend, Kuwabara, doesn't like his sister very much, but if someone were to threaten her, he'd be the first one to protect her. I suppose that is natural."

"I suppose." Souta said, then lowered his head to think for a moment. "Hey, was that other guy really Yusuke Urameshi?"

Shuuichi nodded. "Yes, that was Yusuke." He said. "I seriously doubt that after Yusuke has his way with Hojo, the boy would be so foolish as to come around again."

Souta snorted. "Yeah, right. Inu Yasha says that Hojo needs to be put out of Kagome's misery."

Shuuichi froze in his tracks. "Inu Yasha?" He asked.

Souta, too, froze. Oh, Kagome was going to slaughter him. Thinking quickly, Souta said, "Inu Yasha is a cousin. Yeah, a cousin."

Now Youko snorted. 'Inu Yasha is that pathetic hanyou that Kagome traveled with.' He clarified. 'He has the ability to cross over time because of the bond he and Kagome share. He was an idiot back then, and he's probably an idiot here.'

"Oh, we're at my house." Souta said, suddenly. "Thanks for walking me home."

Shuuichi smiled down at the boy and nodded. "You are very welcome. Perhaps I will return and meet your sister. I am interested to see if what I have heard is correct. Would that bother you if I came back?" He asked.

Souta blinked, but then shook his head. "No. That would be great!" He exclaimed. Turning on his heel, he began to run up the stairs to the shrine, but then turned and waved. When the red head waved back, Souta turned and rushed up the stairs and was out of sight within seconds.

Shuuichi chuckled, and turned on his heel. He casually walked back to where he had left Yusuke, and when he arrived, he found not only Yusuke, but Hiei and Kuwabara there, as well. Hojo was an unconscious heap at their feet.

When he approached, the other men stopped talking and Hiei snapped, "Where in the hell have you been?"

Shuuichi smiled, causing the apparition before him to narrow his eyes. "I just walked Kagome's brother home." He replied. "It would seem that he has a very low opinion of our friend, here."

Yusuke snorted. "The little fucker didn't put up much of a fight." He spat. "In fact, he pissed himself before I could land the first punch. Oh, and he screams like a little girl."

The men laughed and began to walk back towards the cafe, where Keiko was waiting for them. Yusuke had told her to save their booth, while he went after the avatar. Now, all he wanted was food, and some loving. If he was lucky, he'd get both.

Shuuichi smiled as Youko began to purr in satisfaction. 'Finally, Red. It's all finally coming together. Soon, Kagome will be in our arms, and this time, we are not going to let her go.' The kitsune said, his tone rich with emotion. 'I'm finally going to get my family back.'

Nodding, Shuuichi allowed his pace to quicken, and he joined in the laughter that his friends, except for Hiei since he rarely laughed, were sharing. It was a good feeling, and he knew that he could grow addicted to it.

Kagome Higurashi had better be ready. Shuuichi 'Kurama' Minamino was coming after her, and when he claimed her, none would dare take her from him. But, if someone were foolish enough to try, he'd make Youko's exploits back in the feudal era seem like child's play.


	10. Interludes

Inu Yasha and Kikyo returned to camp, only to find that Kagome and Youko were not there. Huffing, Inu Yasha began to whine about losing valuable time, but Kikyo stopped him.

"Kagome has found with the kitsune, what could not be found in your arms." She said, her tone soft. "For the first time since being in this era, she has someone who wants her, not for the shards, but for the woman she is. Let them have this time. We never know when our time with a loved one will end, so let Kagome have the time that she so richly deserves. After all, you and I know just how precious time is with a loved one."

Inu Yasha's shoulders drooped, but he nodded his consent. After all, if anyone knew how precious time was, he did. Fine, if this was what Kagome wanted, then he would step back and let her have this. It was the least he could do for the woman who had taught him that second chances did exist. 

* * *

Golden eyes slowly opened and looked around. When he glanced down, he found Kagome asleep, her head resting in the crook of his neck, and a small smile on her lips.

As he watched her, he thought about how good it felt to have someone that he could hold in his arms, and who didn't see him just for his looks, or wealth. It was also nice to know that she didn't look down upon him for being a thief.

He couldn't help but wonder what his life would have been like had he been the one to meet Kagome, first. In some ways, he was jealous of the hanyou, but knew that the girl in his arms only saw the other male as a friend. She had told him that any feelings that she had felt were long gone, and she was ready to get on with her life.

That was good, because he was determined to be the male she needed for the rest of her life. He knew, even when he first saw her, that she was special, and he was no fool. He would not let this woman get away.

When she stirred in his arms, he looked down to see her eyelashes flutter and then her eyes opened and met his. He watched as a smile crossed her lips and heard her whisper, "Hi, there."

"Hi, yourself." He replied, the tips of his claws moving a stray piece of hair that had fallen in her eyes. "How do you feel?"

Kagome yawned, but then snuggled into his embrace, her face the picture of pure contentment. "I feel good. I have not felt like this in a very long time." She said, a slight blush dusting her cheeks.

Youko smirked and then placed his chin on top of her head. After a few minutes of complete silence, she asked, "What time is it?"

"It is nearly morning." He said, his eyes moving up to the sky, and taking note of how the dark sky was beginning to lighten.

Kagome lifted her head, her eyes shining. "I can't begin to tell you how happy I am that you brought me here." She said, shyly. "I love this place."

Youko's finger moved underneath her chin and tilted her face up to his. "For me, this is paradise. Not because of the beauty that surrounds us, but because you are here with me." He murmured, and then allowed his lips to gently touch hers.

Kagome moaned when his mouth moved on hers, and Youko, being the sneaky thief that he was, took that moment to allow his tongue to slip between her lips and stroked at her tongue, teasing it before slipping out.

When he moved back, slightly, Kagome's hand came up and she touched her lips with her fingers. She had never been kissed, with the exception of her family, and was amazed at how good it felt.

Youko's youkai was growling. Both of them had caught the slight arousal that Kagome's body was now emitting, and he found that it was getting harder for him to control the beast within him. But, anything he was going to say, to tell her that they needed to get ready to return to her group, was lost when her lips touched his.

Kagome kissed him, and when he began to kiss her back, she felt as if her heart would burst with joy. So, this was what it felt like to be wanted and loved. When his tongue entered her mouth, for the second time, she touched her own tongue to his, and the kiss that they were currently sharing grew more heated, more passionate.

Youko could feel his fangs lengthening, along with his claws. His youkai was attempting to break loose and claim the female that they held in their arms, and he could not see a reason to stop him.

However, his ears picked up on a sound, and he hurriedly broke the kiss, and wound his long, silky tail around Kagome, shielding her away from the intruder's eyes.

"Mama, where are you?" Shippo asked, rubbing his eyes as he entered the area. Kagome felt her cheeks grow hot with embarrassment as Youko began to chuckle against her back.

Youko controlled himself, and then lifted his head. "We will be back to camp shortly, Shippo. Your mother and I needed some time to ourselves." He patiently explained.

Shippo cocked his head to the side and took in the scene of his mother and Youko sitting together in the hot spring. Jumping onto a rock, he asked, "I thought that only mates bathed together, so does that mean that you are mates?"

Kagome groaned and hid her face in Youko's chest, while Youko growled a warning at the kit to obey him. Once Shippo got the message, he quickly hopped off of the rock and scampered away, running towards the camp site.

Youko began to laugh once the kit was gone and when Kagome glanced up at him, he said, "I remember doing that to my own parents. It annoyed them, as well."

Kagome giggled, and allowed Youko to scoop her up in his arms and lower them into the warm water. She sighed happily as the male behind her began to run his hands over her back, and then kiss the side of her neck.

Youko closed his eyes in frustration. He really wanted to claim her, even though he knew that they were being waited on. But, he would need more time to perform the claiming act, mostly because when a kitsune mates, they commit themselves to an entire day of lovemaking, proving to their mate just how desired they are.

Kagome felt...disappointed. She didn't know why, but she felt as though she had been denied something. Something important.

Youko must have sensed her unease, because he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and quietly said, "We have the rest of our lives, Kagome. We do not need to rush into anything, and believe me when I say that what we have is worth waiting for."

When he felt her nod, Youko kissed the soft skin on her neck, and then gave it a gentle, yet sensuous lick. Though he could not fully claim her, there was nothing against him covering her in his scent. This way, any other youkai that they came into contact with would recognize that she was taken, and by whom.

He smiled down at the young woman, and then told her to wait until he called for her. He quickly got out, and from Kagome's gasp, he knew that she liked what she saw. He dressed quickly and then told her that she could come out, and he would turn his back.

Kagome giggled a bit, but then climbed out of the hot spring and headed over to where her towel was. Drying off quickly, she threw on her clothing and then turned to find that Youko's back was still turned, his tails swaying gently back and forth.

A grin lit up her features and an idea formed in her mind. She could see Youko's ears twitching and turning at every sound, and she carefully walked up behind him, and when she couldn't take it any longer, she grabbed one of his tails and began to pet it.

Youko knew she was up to something, but he never imagined that she would pull this. When he felt her little hands upon his tail, he purred and closed his eyes. For him, having his tail petted was something that he enjoyed, but never allowed anyone to do, mostly because he felt that the only person who should touch him so familiarly was his mate, and since he didn't have one, he just went without.

But, now here was a woman who he wanted and she was giving him more than he could have ever asked for, and if she wanted to pet his tail, well...he'd just have to make sure that it was available whenever she wanted to pet it.

Kagome giggled when she heard the contented purr, and watched as he looked over his shoulder at her, his eyes hooded with something she couldn't quite put a name to. When he turned to face her, she allowed his tail to fall from her hands and watched as his head came slowly towards her own, his eyes soft, but determined.

Youko felt her soft lips as he brushed his own against her, but when the sound of the hanyou bellowing Kagome's name hit his ears, he growled and straightened up, his displeasure showing on his perfect features.

"That hanyou," he growled, "Is going to get it."

Blinking, Kagome finally understood what he was saying and sighed. Reaching for Youko's hand, she said, "We'd better get back, or else, Inu Yasha will come after us."

Youko glared in the hanyou's direction when yet another impatient howl, followed by a sharp smack, was heard, and he just knew that they monk and slayer were up, as well.

When they reached the group, Youko calmly let go of Kagome's hand, and ignored the way Inu Yasha was pouting at Kagome. Instead, he reached over and grabbed one of the hanyou's ears, and calmly addressed the group.

"The hanyou and I need to have a talk, so go ahead and make yourselves something to eat. We will be back shortly." He said, his beautiful eyes settling on Kagome, who was now holding the kit close to her heart.

When he received nods from everyone, including Kikyo, he yanked the hanyou towards the woods, and they were soon out of sight.

Kikyo noticed that everyone was staring at her, and she shrugged. "I warned him to be patient, and now, he has to face the consequences." She said, her tone calm. "So, who's hungry?" 

* * *

Youko ignored the painful yips and groans that came from Inu Yasha, and when they were far enough away, he finally let go and faced the hanyou, his face hard.

"I am fully aware that you do not like other males near Kagome, but let me make one thing very clear to you, and do be sure to listen carefully, because I detest repeating myself." He said, his tone deceptively calm. "Kagome is not your responsibility, anymore. She is mine, and I intend of creating a family with her. Disturb us again, and I won't hesitate to feed you to my death tree."

Inu Yasha knew that the kitsune was serious, but there was a part of him that couldn't let go. "If all you want Kagome for is shards, then I won't let you near her." He said, his eyes locked with the kitsune's. "I've made some really bad mistakes with Kagome, but I have never failed in protecting her. I've chased away males who only want the shards, and her virginity, and if that is all you are after, then I'll chase you away, too."

Youko regarded the younger male silently before replying. "I have no interest in the shards. Nor do I have any interest in the jewel, itself. My interest lies with the woman, and as you can clearly tell in her scent, I have not taken her virginity, so your concerns are not needed." He replied.

Youko looked around the forest, and continued. "Kitsune are not like other youkai. We do not waste our time with a woman, unless we are planning on keeping her. However, the only exception to that, is when we go into our own heat, and most respectable kitsune will find some place to hide, in fear of taking an unwanted mate." He said.

Snorting, Inu Yasha shook his head. "So, what you are telling me is that kitsune remain celibate for the rest of their lives?" He challenged.

"Not at all." Youko replied, shaking his head. "It takes no time at all to fuck and send the woman away. However, when we find a mate that we will commit our lives to, we strive to ensure their pleasure, no matter how long it takes."

"You could have anyone you want. Why in the hell are you choosing Kagome?" Inu Yasha demanded, wincing inwardly at how the question sounded. From the glare that the kitsune was sending his way, it was clear that he was on dangerous ground, but he had to be sure.

Youko took several minutes to answer, but he finally said, "I chose Kagome, because she is everything that I have ever wanted in a mate. The fact that she is human is of no importance. What matters to me is her intense loyalty, and devotion to those she loves. I value loyalty, but most importantly, I value family, and Kagome's devotion to the kit tells me that she will be no less devoted to me, and to any offspring we have, together."

Inu Yasha shifted from one foot to another, knowing that the kitsune was correct about Kagome's loyalty and devotion. How many times had he hurt her and she still chose to stay by his side? But, he needed to ask one more question. One more question that would ease his mind, and heart.

"Do you love her?" He asked, staring at the kitsune.

"I would die for her." 

* * *

"I would die for her." Youko said, his tone soft. "You'd better be prepared to do the same."

Shuuichi nodded. He knew that if Youko said something, he meant it. Now, as he sat, listening to Youko reminisce about his time with Kagome, he began to wonder what exactly happened to separate Youko from his beloved mate.

"Don't." Youko snapped, his soft voice quickly becoming harsh. "I will not relive that hellish experience, and up until now, I had buried the memory along with my Kagome. Let it drop, Shuuichi."

"Alright." Shuuichi agreed. "Let us talk about Kuronue, instead."

"What about him?" Youko asked, his tone calming. "What would you like to know?"

Shuuichi was still very unclear about how the bat youkai fit into the picture, except that he, too, loved Kagome, but could not touch her. The entire situation sounded like a plot from one of his mother's romance novels.

"Did Kagome know that Kuronue was using her body?" He asked.

Youko was silent, but then said, "Not at first. As I once told you, I believe that Kuronue only has control over Kagome's body when she is asleep, and unaware. But, when she was awake, Kuronue was forced to watch, and I will admit, I pitied him when I discovered that he had to watch as I took the woman we both loved as my mate, knowing that he would never be able to. I can't imagine how he must have hurt."

Shuuichi was about to reply, but the sound of someone calling his name caught his attention. Turning, he watched as a young boy ran towards him, waving. Shuuichi smiled when he realized that it was Kagome's brother, Souta.

Souta had told his mother about Shuuichi, and she giggled when Souta mentioned that he thought that the young man would be perfect for Kagome. So, his mother wanted to invite him to dinner. As a way of saying thank you for standing up for Souta, of course.

When he came to a stop, it took a few minutes for the boy to catch his breath, but then gave the older young man a grin.

"My mom wanted me to invite you to the shrine, for dinner. She wants to thank you for taking care of Hojo, for me and Kagome." Souta said, quickly. "But, if you are busy, we understand."

Shaking his head, and placing his hand on Souta's shoulder, "I would be more than happy to attend. However, I will have to leave to meet my friends, afterwards." He explained.

Souta cocked his head. "Well, you could invite them, along. Mom would be thrilled to meet Yusuke Urameshi, seeing as he also helped." He replied, a twinkle in his eyes.

Lifting an eyebrow, Shuuichi replied, "We wouldn't want to put your mother out with more guests."

Waving his hand in the air, he dismissed Shuuichi's concern. "Mom always makes enough to feed at least three armies. Don't worry, there will be enough, I promise." He said, smiling. What Souta didn't add was that his mom always made extra because Kagome took the leftovers with her to the feudal era to share with her friends.

When the older young man nodded, Souta told him that dinner would start around five, and that he'd better arrive hungry, along with his friends. He took off when his own friends call over to him, and Shuuichi smiled when he heard Souta's friends asking him if he was friends with the 'Shuuichi Minamino.'

Youko burst into laughter as they walked away, and happily said, "I finally get to meet my human mother-in-law. I can hardly wait."

"You will have to wait, fox, for she doesn't know that her daughter is mated." Hiei said, as he dropped down beside the red-head.

Shuuichi nodded. "We are going to have to be very careful, at least for now." He agreed, and then smiled down at the smaller youkai, who suddenly was wary. "So, dinner starts at five, and be hungry." 

* * *

The group walked for what seemed several hours, until Youko called for everyone to stop. Inu Yasha made his way over to the kitsune and extended his own senses. Growling, he quickly got into a defensive stance and looked over at Kagome.

He was about to open his mouth and warn her, but then snapped it shut. It was no longer his job, and he had to let go. Let Youko deal with it as he saw fit. Personally, he hoped it involved a lot of pain.

When the small hurricane appeared, Kagome took in a deep breath, but then heard a soft voice whisper for her to relax. At first, she thought it was Youko, but the kitsune was a few feet away from her, and his attention was on the approaching whirlwind. It finally dawned on her that it was Kuronue, and she did her best to obey.

Taking in a deep breath, she clutched Shippo tighter, and waited for what she knew would eventually happen. Kouga was going to make a scene.

Sure enough, when the wolf youkai appeared before them, his eyes were narrowed and it was clear to everyone that he was not in the mood to be friendly. Their suspicions were confirmed when the wolf snapped, "I see that she is feeling better, so now she and I can speak."

Kagome paled. She vaguely recalled Kuronue mentioning that Kouga had shown his face at the den, and tried to throw his weight around, but until now, she had not taken his words seriously. When the whispered, "I told you so," came, she rolled her eyes and fought hard not to snort. Well, hell. She was trying to give him the benefit of doubt.

Kouga glared over at Inu Yasha, but was a bit shocked when the inu hanyou didn't say a word to him. However, it was the voice of another male that grabbed his attention.

"I believe that you and I have already had this discussion, wolf prince, and my answer stands." Youko snapped, his tail swishing wildly. "You have no claim here, and it would be wise for you to forget about Kagome."

Kouga's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Who in the fuck do you think you are, thief?" Kouga sneered. "I am the prince of wolves, and the only one suitable for a woman as powerful as Kagome."

Lifting a silver eyebrow, Youko shrugged and replied, "You say thief as if its a bad thing. However, I don't care if you are the prince of the forest fairies. You are not allowed to court her, and Kagome is already taken."

"Oh, and who has claimed the honor that is mine?" Kouga snarled, his own tail snapping frantically. "Tell me so that I can remove the insult to Kagome."

Kagome opened her mouth to interject, but Shippo's tiny hand quickly stopped her when it came up to her mouth.

"Don't." Shippo whispered, fearfully. "This is Youko's fight, and you can't butt into it. When Inu Yasha gave the responsibility for protecting you over to Youko, you became Youko's."

Nodding, Kagome felt his hand leave her mouth, and she bit her lip. She watched as Kouga's gaze darted between her and Youko, but when the prince smirked, she just knew it wasn't friendly.

Before Youko or any of the others could blink, Kouga was gone. But, so was Kagome, and poor Shippo was on the ground, stunned. Youko's golden eyes began to bleed red, and before any of the others could approach him, Inu Yasha snapped, "No. He has to be the one to deal with Kouga."

Sango glared at the hanyou and snapped, "Don't you care what happens to Kagome, Inu Yasha?"

"You know I do." Inu Yasha fired back, as he watched Youko disappear into the forest. He shook his head and with apologetic eyes, he quietly said, "It's not my job, anymore, to protect her. That job belongs to the one who loves her. Youko will bring her back, I promise." 

* * *

Running through the woods, Kouga smirked as he tightened his grip on Kagome, who was struggling furiously. But, when she reached down and yanked hard on his tail, he stopped and threw her to the ground, a bit harder than he meant to, but he needed her to understand that he wasn't in the mood to coddle her.

Kagome felt a terrible pain when Kouga threw her down, and quickly grabbed her head. She tried to fight off the urge to pass out, and finally gave up when Kouga began to yell at her.

"Damn it, woman. You belong to me, and you know I have a legitimate claim on you." Kouga snarled, as he watched as she slowly sat up.

Reaching down, he grabbed Kagome by her arms and hauled her to her feet, intent on throwing her back over his shoulder, but before he could lift her, Kagome's knee found its way into his groin, causing him to let go of her in favor of cradling his balls.

Kuronue was done. He had tried to run the wolf off, but now knew that it would take more than a few words to get through the wolf's thick skull that he was not wanted. So, when Kagome passed out, he took over and quickly prevented the wolf from taking them any further.

As Kouga groaned in pain, he suddenly felt Kagome grab his hair and yank him up. She forced him to stare into her eyes, except her eyes were colder than he had ever seen. In fact, her entire demeanor was colder, and dangerous. Perhaps this had not been a good idea.

"You know, I've tried to let you down easy." Kuronue said, his tone even. "But, either you are too stupid to take the hint, or you are just that persistent. Either way, your foolishness stops now. Your claim is void, and according to youkai law, if the female or her guardian doesn't accept the claim, then there is no claim. Trust me when I say that Kagome doesn't accept your claim."

His face lost all traces of color, but when he heard the last part of Kagome's statement, he lifted an eyebrow and asked, "What do you mean, 'Kagome doesn't accept your claim?' You are Kagome. Since when did you take speech lessons from that stuffed dog, Sesshomaru?"

Kuronue froze. Damn it, he slipped. Oh, well...he'd just have to roll with what he had and hope for the best.

"What I mean, is simply what I have said. I, Kagome, do not accept your claim, Kouga of the wolves." Kuronue spat. "Go to that female wolf who wants you and know that I do not. I wouldn't sink that low."

Standing to his full height, Kouga's eyes narrowed. "Ok, now I know you are not Kagome." He said, his fangs showing. "No matter how angry she is with someone, she would never be so cruel. So, why don't you tell me who in the fuck you are, unless you are too scared and have to hide behind a human female."

Kuronue glared over at the wolf, but then smirked. "All in due time, my mangy wolf." He said. "However, you have more pressing matters, like the kitsune who is about to rip your fucking head off."

Quickly sitting on the ground before the wolf, Kuronue schooled his face into an expression of pain, and grabbed Kagome's head. When Youko finally appeared, much to Kouga's shock, Kuronue gasped out, "Youko, help me."

Kouga stepped away from Kagome, or who ever the hell it was in Kagome's body, and held up his hands. Looking straight at Youko, he said, "Before you attack, you need to know that you and I have both been fooled. This is not Kagome."

Kuronue nearly snarled, but instead whimpered and brought Kagome's hand down, already knowing that there would be some blood on it. When Kouga threw Kagome down, he had failed to see the small rocks and because of the rocks, Kagome's scalp had been cut.

Knowing the thought of her injured would send the kitsune into a killing frenzy, Kuronue whispered, "Oh, gods. I'm bleeding."

That did it for Youko. Snarling his outrage, he ran at the wolf, and quickly called upon his rose whip. The wolf knew that he was in a fight for his life the minute he saw the kitsune's eyes. Deciding that running away was better than dying, he used his famous speed and quickly got the hell out of there, knowing that the kitsune wouldn't pursue him in favor of caring for Kagome, or whoever that was.

As he ran, he vowed to rid Kagome of whatever was controlling her, and it only strengthened his belief that the inu hanyou's judgment was, at best, pathetic when he chose the kitsune to guard over Kagome. The male was completely unstable, in his opinion. 

* * *

Youko's breathing took some time to calm, but he made sure to stand in front of Kagome, just in case the stupid wolf decided on another attack. He was a little pissed that the wolf took the coward's way out and ran, but it was only a matter of time before they met again. Next time, the wolf would not have a chance to run away.

Kuronue could feel Kagome stirring, and he quickly faded back. He grinned as he recalled the look on the wolf's face when he realized he had been set up. It was priceless. But, now he needed a rest and he was satisfied that the wolf knew not to fuck with him, ever again.

When he felt that he was in control, Youko knelt down beside Kagome, and looked her over. Kagome, who appeared to be in a daze, asked, "What happened? Where did Kouga go?"

The kitsune fought hard not to snarl at the wolf's name, but instead, he contented himself with lifting her palm to his mouth and licking away the blood that was present. When there were no further traces, he carefully looked Kagome over, shushing her when she tried to ask another question, and when he found her injury, he sighed when he realized that it was merely a flesh wound and wouldn't need any further attention, save for a cleaning.

"How do you feel, Kagome?" He asked, his tone soft. He grimaced when her eyes turned to him, her tears visible, but she took a deep breath and whispered, "My head hurts, and I still don't really know what happened after I yanked Kouga's tail."

Lifting an eyebrow, Youko asked, "You yanked on his tail?" When she nodded, he burst into laughter and then shook his head. "You should have ripped the damn thing off."

Upon seeing him smile, she gave a shaky smile of her own, and then threw her arms around his neck when he lifted her off the ground.

"Well, let's go back to the others. They are probably worried, and I want to have a better look at your wound before I clean it." He murmured, as he began to walk. "As for your head hurting, I'll be able to fix you something that will help with that, too."

Kagome smiled and allowed her head to rest upon his shoulder. Closing her eyes, she silently wished that she had met him a long time ago. It felt nice to have someone want to take care of her, for a change. 

* * *

The four men walked up the shrine steps, and only stopped when Kuwabara proclaimed that he needed a rest. Sitting down by his friend, Yusuke looked up at Kurama, and said, "She must be something special for you to drag us along tonight."

When Shuuichi nodded, Yusuke grinned. "I'm glad that I'm not going to be the only one with a girl." He said, leaning back on his elbows. "At least someone will know what it feels like to be nagged and bothered all the time. You two are lucky that you don't have to worry about it."

Kuwabara sat up straight and indignantly snapped, "I have a girl. I have my beautiful Yukina."

Hiei snorted, but was stopped when Yusuke laughed. "Kuwabara, she doesn't even know that she is supposedly your girlfriend. Hell, I doubt she would even know what to do with you if you two were in a room, alone." He smirked.

"You will cease this line of conversation, detective." Hiei warned, a dangerous glint in his eye. When the detective blushed and nodded, he looked away, satisfied that his hidden message was well received.

Shuuichi was about to tell the men that they needed to go on up, but was stopped when Souta's voice rang out.

"Oh, good. You're here." He called, grinning down at the four men. When they finally reached the top, he was quickly introduced to them.

Shuuichi moved to Souta's side and smiled. "It is nice to see you, again, Souta. Allow me to introduce you to my companions." He said, and escorted the boy closer to his friends.

Souta's eyes went big when he came face-to-face with the great Urameshi. Shuuichi nearly burst out laughing, along with Youko, at the boy's expression, but quickly said, "Souta, this is Yusuke Urameshi."

Yusuke lifted his eyebrow at the kid's adoring stare, but then remembered that this was the kid that Kurama had told him about.

"Yo." Yusuke said, smiling down at the boy. When the boy shyly replied, Yusuke calmly asked, "So, Shuuichi said that the asshole we beat the shit out of is bothering your sister and decided to come after you. Do you know how to fight?"

When Souta shook his head no, Yusuke laughed. "Well, don't worry kid. I'll show you how."

Shaking his head, Shuuichi sent a warning glare over to Yusuke, who shrugged, and then introduced the boy to Kuwabara.

Souta had to tilt his head all the way back to look at the taller red-head, but found that he seemed nice enough.

"If you want, I'll show you how to fight." Kuwabara said, puffing out his chest. "I'm even better than Urameshi."

Hiei snorted. "The only thing you are good at is failing." He snapped, and then proceeded to ignore the man.

"Just what in the hell do you mean by that, Hiei, huh?" Kuwabara demanded. "I'm good at a lot of things."

"Being good at being a fool isn't worth much." Hiei snapped back, his eyes narrowing as he took in the taller man's purple face.

"Listen, shorty." Kuwabara began to say, but was stopped when Shuuichi stepped between then and said to Souta, "And, last but not least, this is Hiei."

Hiei took note of the boy sizing him up, and then watched as he grinned. It was clear to him that the boy was thrilled that he was just as short as he was.

Souta cleared his throat and said, "Hi, Hiei."

"Hn." Hiei said, and then glared at Yusuke when he said, "The translation to that is, It's nice to meet you, and we can be friends."

Shuuichi was about to intervene when Hiei got into his attack stance, but everyone froze when a cheerful, feminine voice said, "I hope you boys are hungry. I've made quite a feast."

Yusuke was about to step forward but was knocked down when Kuwabara rushed forward. The three remaining men, along with Souta, soon followed and were quickly seated at a large table filled with delicious-smelling food. Even Hiei seemed eager to eat. He had removed his outer coat.

Just as they were about to dig into the meal, an elderly man walked into the dining room. His eyes took in the four men, and then narrowed. His eyes darting from Shuuichi to Hiei, he quickly reached into his haori, and pulled out sutras.

"Youkai be gone from this holy place!" He shouted and promptly put a sutra on both Hiei and Shuuichi's foreheads.

"What in the hell is this?" Hiei demanded, though he sensed that the piece of paper was no threat to him or to his partner.

"Dad, knock it off." Mrs. Higurashi cried, and quickly yanked the sutras off of her guests. "They are not youkai. Now, please sit down and behave yourself."

Turning to the two men, she shook her head and quickly said, "I am so sorry. You must forgive my father. He is a bit..."

"Senile?" Hiei supplied, keeping a steady eye on the old man, who was pouting in his chair.

Mrs. Higurashi laughed and said, "Actually, I was going to say crazy, but that will work, too."

"I am not crazy." Gramps cried. "I know a youkai when I see it. They have beady, little eyes."

Pointing over at Hiei, Gramps said, "Look at his eyes. They are as beady as beady can get."

Yusuke and Kuwabara began to laugh and once he got a hold of himself, Kuwabara said, "He's got you there, shorty."

Souta shook his head. "You said that youkai have beady eyes, but Shuuichi has large eyes, so why are you calling him a youkai?" He asked, genuinely curious.

Gramps glared over at Shuuichi, who was also waiting for an answer. Finally, the old man said, "There are youkai who can conceal their true nature. Why, I bet he is a kitsune underneath. They are the most tricky, and are the smooth operators of the youkai world."

Youko burst out laughing and cheerfully said, "Guilty as charged."

However, Shuuichi shook his head, and asked, "If we are youkai, as you claim, how did you know?"

Now the old man was in his element. Puffing out his chest, and ignoring his daughter, who groaned and placed her head in her hands, he proudly said, "I come from a long line of powerful monks and mikos. Why, my very own granddaughter, Kagome..."

"Ok, who wants some rice?" Mrs. Higurashi called out, and shot her father a vicious glare. "Let's eat up before it gets cold."

Nearly two and a half hours later, the four men found themselves walking back down the shrine steps. Yusuke turned to Shuuichi and winked.

"Your girl has a cute backside." He jeered, earning himself a glare from Shuuichi.

"I would appreciate it, as would Youko, if you refrain from mentioning Kagome's backside." He said, his tone firm.

Shrugging, Yusuke said, "Well, her mother was the one who decided to pull out the photo albums. So, blame her for showing us those pictures of your girl when she was a baby."

Rolling his eyes, he told the others that he would see them in the morning. Koenma had told them that he had a new assignment for them, and he wanted to be ready. However, Youko had surged forth and firmly told the prince that it had better not take long. After all, he had a mate to welcome home.

Now, as he made his way home, Shuuichi smiled as he recalled the photos of Kagome. He also knew that when his own mother met Kagome, she too, would pull out the photos of him, and he knew that there were a few photos in there of him completely naked as a small boy.

Ok, memo to himself. He needed to get those photos and burn them.

When he finally reached his apartment, he locked the door behind him and walked over to his table, where the yearbook sat open. He pulled off his shoes, socks, and shirt, before picking up the yearbook and smiling at Kagome's picture.

Youko's eyes quickly replaced Shuuichi's, and he softly said, "Goodnight, my sweetheart." He placed the book back on the table and allowed Shuuichi to take back over. The young human stared down at Kagome and then smiled. "Goodnight, OUR sweetheart."


	11. A Word From The Wise

"So, tell me again why we have to go see this lord?" Yusuke said, his tone weary. His friends glanced in his direction and Hiei snapped, "We have been hired by this lord for some kind of escort mission. I think that it's a waste of our time."

Yusuke froze in his tracks and said, "Hold on. We are not fucking escorts. What in the hell is Koenma thinking?"

Shuuichi stopped and calmly said, "Lord Koenma was approached and we were requested because of our reputation. Apparently, this lord is worried that the one we will be escorting is being targeted, and he wants us to protect them."

Hiei glared over at the detective and motioned for Yusuke and Shuuichi not to waste any more time. In the youkai realm, it was never wise to stay in one spot for too long. Wild youkai were always looking for an easy meal, and he wasn't willing to be targeted because the detective suddenly got talkative.

Yusuke gritted his teeth and followed Hiei, with Shuuichi behind him. He was tired, mainly because Keiko had kept him up for the past two nights, crying about how he had forgotten their anniversary. Well, excuse him. He'd been too busy watching Shuuichi's life spiral out of control, and he'd simply forgotten.

He'd also been made to bunk out on the couch, but instead of leaving him alone, Keiko stood over him, wailing about how insensitive and thoughtless he was. She kept snapping at him that he could take a few lessons on how to treat a woman from Shuuichi and Youko.

He knew what her problem was. She envied the love that the spirit kitsune and human had for the young woman, and it pained her to see them putting in so much effort, while he simply didn't.

He wasn't romantic. He was loud, brash, and rude. He was everything now, that he was when they first started to go out together, and yet, she had thought that he'd change. Well, he wasn't going to change, and she'd either get used to it, or move along.

The large fort came into view and all three men readied themselves for the meeting. It could be an ambush. After all, now that Raizen was gone, it was possible that someone would want Yusuke out of the way, just to make sure he didn't issue any claims to the land.

When they finally arrived at the gate, two wolf youkai glared at them, but opened the door and motioned for the three to enter. A female wolf youkai met them and softly asked, "Will you please follow me?"

She turned and walked quickly, never looking over her shoulder to see if they were behind her. Instead, she made her way to the main room, and opened the door. Before they walked in, she quietly said, "His name is Lord Kovu. Please, be careful. He's got a quick temper and he loves to spill the blood of those he deems not worth his time."

Hiei smirked. Good. Perhaps this mission wouldn't be so boring after all.

The three men walked forward, and stopped before the large wolf youkai, who was sitting on what looked to be a throne made from bones. The only one to bow to him was Shuuichi, which was acknowledged by the wolf leader.

For several moments, no one spoke. Finally, Yusuke broke the silence and said, "We were told that you wanted us for some escort mission. Well, what is it, and who are we escorting?"

Kovu's lips curled back in a sneer. He stood up and snapped, "You are mistaken. I don't need your help for anything."

"So, you did not call for us, then?" Shuuichi asked, confused. He could feel Youko tensing, and wondered if the kitsune could sense something that he could not.

"No, I didn't call for you." Kovu sneered. "I wouldn't stoop so low as to request the help of outsiders."

Hiei's patience snapped and he stepped forward, his posture aggressive. "If you didn't call for us, then tell us who did."

"I called for you."

The three turned and saw an elderly wolf emerge from the shadows. They watched as Kovu moved forward and quickly went to the elder's side.

"You should not be out of bed." Kovu admonished, his tone softer than the tone he used to speak to the three strangers. "You should not have called them. I could have handled this."

The elder smiled and shook his head. "She would not have let you near her, Kovu." He murmured, his tone fond. "Your aura is one of violence and would have only caused her to become upset, especially since she does not know you. When you are older, you will learn how to temper strength with tenderness. Believe me, I know."

Kovu growled, but led the elder over to the throne and helped him to sit in the seat. When the elder was comfortable, he moved back and watched with protective eyes as the elder lifted his head to sniff the air.

"I thought that it was you." The elder quietly said. "It's been many years, but I can still recognize your scent, Youko Kurama."

Youko stiffened inside of Shuuichi's head, and softly said, "Let me out. I know who this is, and I have some things I want to say to him."

Shuuichi rarely allowed Youko out. It was mainly due to the kitsune fighting him when it was time to let his human half regain control, but the kitsune's tone was rougher than he had ever heard it, and so, he didn't argue.

Before everyone's eyes, red became silver as the spirit kitsune, once more, walked the world.

Youko's fangs glinted in the weak light of the room. "You're right." He said, nodding. "It has been many years, and I recognized your scent, as well, Kouga." 

* * *

Kagome shook her head and smiled at the sight of Shippo and Youko sitting together. Shippo was clearly engrossed in the story that Youko was telling him, and didn't even answer her when she asked him if he wanted something to eat.

The older kitsune was intent on Shippo growing to be a fine kitsune and had even made it clear to Shippo that he was to start calling him 'father'. She had watched as Shippo's eyes filled with tears right before he launched himself at the older male, hugging him. It was nice to see her beloved baby so happy.

She turned back to Sango, who had effectively knocked Miroku unconscious, again, and was currently saying, "Naraku cannot be so powerful that he can create a barrier that we can't detect."

"Apparently, he is, or at least, has found some way of doing just that." Kikyo said, her eyes narrowed. "However, he now believes that he cannot be touched, and we have to figure out a way to show him the error of his ways."

Inu Yasha's eyes remained on Kagome, but then moved to watch the two kitsune interact. As a pup, he had wished for a father in his life, and all he received was harsh words and scorn from those he had called family.

His mother had tried so hard to give him a normal childhood, but in the end, her heart gave out, and left him all alone, fending for himself.

He could still hear their hurtful words. 'Half-breed.' He had always hated that word. His own brother called him that, and it hurt. Not that he'd ever tell Sesshomaru, but still, to hear one's own brother say the same thing as those humans, it was a blow to his heart.

He always wondered what his life would have been like had he and Sesshomaru's father lived. Would they be close? Would his father and big brother have watched over him after his mother had died? Would they have comforted him?

"Inu Yasha?" Kikyo asked, her eyes worried. "Are you all right?"

Golden eyes turned to the woman beside him and he nodded. "Yeah, I'm just thinking that we should get going." He said as he stood up. "Besides, I don't want to stay in one place for too long, just in case that stinking wolf decides to make another grab for Kagome."

At the mention of Kouga, Youko's head snapped up and growled. His eyes moved back to Shippo, when the kit patted him on his hand.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his green eyes worried. "Why are you so mad?"

"It's nothing, Shippo." Youko said, his eyes moving over to where Kagome sat. "I thought that I caught the scent of a wild youkai, but it's nothing."

Shippo's eyes followed his new father's, and he smiled. "Mama is so happy, now." He murmured. "I've never seen her smile so much, but now, she smiles all of the time."

Youko nodded. He, too, smiled more. But, it still warmed him to know that he was a reason for her smiles. He patted the kit on the head and said, "I agree with Inu Yasha. Let's get going. I want to try and make it to one of the caves I know about a few miles from here."

Shippo nodded and jumped off of Youko's shoulder and ran to his mother's waiting arms. When he was nestled in her warm embrace, Youko moved to stand behind her and wrapped his arms around her and their son.

Kagome's eyes closed as the feeling of being truly loved hit her, and she gave a soft sigh, causing the male behind her to look down and smile.

'Finally,' He thought, his eyes closing, 'This is how my life was meant to be. I was meant to love Kagome.' 

* * *

"This is not the way my life was meant to be." Kouga sighed, his claw reaching up to run through his long, loose hair. "At least, that is what I thought at the time when I finally acknowledged that Kagome would never be my mate."

He watched as Youko crossed his arms across his chest and then gave a soft laugh. "When I took Kagome away from your group, I had planned to try and talk some sense into her, to make her see that I was the best choice for her." He explained, and then chuckled when Youko growled. "However, I didn't expect for her to pull my tail, nor did I know what to do when that 'thing' took over her body and set me up to look as though I injured her. I assure you, I meant her no harm, and only wished to speak with her alone."

"That 'thing' that took over her body was, in fact, my partner." Youko said, his golden eyes narrowing in a silent challenge. "Had he been in his real body, he would have ripped you to shreds before spitting on your remains. Be thankful that he was the one who stopped you from going any further, because I would have not been so kind as Kuronue had been."

Kouga's head bent for a moment, but then he nodded. "Kuronue. Yes, I remember Sesshomaru of the West telling me about him a few years ago." He murmured. He looked up and Youko could see the amusement in his eyes. "It would seem that Kagome simply had a talent for meeting up with all kinds of males with great power. But, I do want you to know, despite all that I have done and said, I honestly did and still do, love her. I always will, but I know that I could never be to her, what you are to her."

"Why did you call for us, Kouga?" Youko gritted out, his fists clenched. He didn't want to be around the wolf, nor did he want to hear that the wolf still loved his Kagome. "I doubt that you wanted to reminisce over past memories with us."

The wolf stood up and walked towards him, but stopped when Youko growled. Kovu, his eldest son, snarled and attempted to move around his father to confront the kitsune, but Kouga stopped him.

Slowly, Kouga made his way to stand in front of the kitsune and when he stopped Youko's eyes took in Kouga's form, which had been hidden by shadows.

The wolf's body was horribly burned, and his left claw mangled. The once black hair was heavily streaked with silver, and he walked with a noticeable limp.

Kouga watched as the golden eyes took in his form and he nodded. "You see, I have been paid back in full for any transgression that I have made. What you see now is what happens when a wolf makes one too many mistakes in the heat of battle, and pays for it." He softly said. "But, you are not here to listen to an old wolf moan over his injuries. Time has a way of showing us just how stupid we are as pups. As I said, I still love Kagome, but it is not as a lover. I love Kagome because despite all of my mistakes with her, she was still my friend, and showed me and my tribe that we could survive without killing humans. It was also because of Kagome that I finally opened my eyes to my beautiful Ayame, and spent the most wonderful years of my life with her."

Stepping back, Youko motioned to the still growing wolf behind Kouga and asked, "Is he one of the pups that you sired with Ayame?"

Kouga glanced over his shoulder and smiled. "Kovu," He said, "Is what I would have become had I not met Kagome, not that it would have been a bad thing. I was at the beginning of my rise to power within the tribes, but Kagome's influence changed the course of how I ran my tribe. I was kinder, and handled things much more differently than most wolf leaders. Kovu is the eldest of my pups, and is the prime example of what a true leader should be. Though he seems violent, he tempers his decisions with mercy, and honor. He has not had the chance to interact with humans, so he doesn't have to worry about how to handle them."

"So, why not send him to escort this person?" Yusuke demanded, his eyes darting from the elderly wolf, to the younger wolf.

Kovu snorted. Stepping forward, he snapped, "Didn't you hear him, fool? He said that I don't have any experience with humans, especially human mikos. Besides, I'm not too keen on being purified if I accidentally frighten her. From what I have heard, Kagome's powers are activated when she is scared, or very angry, and I'm not exactly what one would consider the nicest wolf, around."

Youko's eyes widened and he snapped, "You know, don't you?"

"I know that when Inu Yasha's, damn mutt, group fought Naraku, that Kagome was injured pretty badly." Kouga said, his eyes turning towards the windows as his memories began to surface. "I didn't know where you were, but I found her by the well, sobbing and bleeding. I tried to get to her come with me to my den, but she refused. She told me everything. About the well, about herself, and about how she just wasn't good enough to be your mate. She begged me to help her go home, and despite my misgivings, I placed her on the edge of the well, gave her a gentle push, and..."

Kouga's voice broke as a sob broke from his throat. Youko was stunned, as was Shuuichi. Kagome thought that she wasn't good enough to be Youko's mate? He watched as the younger wolf wrapped his arms around his father's shoulders, and softly said, "Father, you don't have to do this."

Kouga composed himself, and patted his son's arms with his good hand. He took in a deep breath, before turning his blue eyes to Youko.

"I gave her a gentle push, and watched as she disappeared into blue light and out of all of our lives." He finished, his tears running down his face. "A part of me died that day."

Two younger female wolves moved forward, but Kovu held up his hand, stopping them in their tracks. Kouga smiled and asked, "Want to know the worst thing about all of this?"

Youko inclined his head, and felt his heart lurch when Kouga softly said, "Her last words were of her love for you. She said that you loved her, but in the end, she just couldn't summon the power that would have stopped Naraku from reaching you. She looked so defeated, and lost, and all I could do was stand there, and watch her cry. Do you know what it feels like to be powerless? I do. I felt powerless that day when I put her in the well."

Hiei stood silently, watching. He had used the jagen to probe into the wolf's mind, and watched as the events Kouga spoke about played out. He could hear the young miko's sobs, and he could feel the wolf's anguish at letting her go. Hell, he could feel the elder wolf's pain as he recounted the memory.

The wolf had honestly loved her, and had been the one to let her go, in more ways than one. It had been a double stab to his heart, to know that the woman he loved would never love him, and to watch her walk away, torn and injured, and in despair.

Kouga took in several deep breaths and then said, "Sesshomaru told me that it was possible that Kagome would be returned to her own time, and if I did my calculations correctly, she will return in two days. If I am correct, then we can make sure that nothing harms her again."

"What are you asking, Kouga?" Youko asked, his tone hard.

"If you are not going to be with Kagome, then bring her to me, and we will watch over her and care for her." Kouga stated, his own tone hard. "I don't know what happened during the battle with Naraku, but I remember how she looked, and I remember her words as if they had only been spoken days ago. If you are not capable of protecting her, then I will place her within this pack, and we will take care of her."

Hiei stepped forward and snapped, "If I remember correctly, you are already mated. Won't your mate be angry if you bring her rival here, underneath her roof."

Kovu stepped in front of Hiei. "My mother passed on several years back, during childbirth." He gritted out. "My mother thought a lot of Kagome. Kagome never led my father on, and my mother knew that, and respected her for it. But, for your information, wolves do mate for life, and no, it would not be my father who would be responsible for her."

Youko narrowed his eyes as he looked from father to son. He had once heard something about wolf tribes and their dynamics, and he tried to remember a certain fact that had caught his attention.

Kouga motioned for his son to step back and looked at Youko, once again. "I'm sure that you are familiar with wolf traditions, seeing as how you are a master thief. You would have had to familiarize yourself, just in case of capture during one of your raids, so that you could argue your case effectively at a trial. I would never mate Kagome. I mated Ayame, and no other woman will ever take her place as my alpha female. If Kagome comes to us, she will be under the protection of the leader of the pack, which is Kovu." He explained, as he motioned towards his son.

"I thought you said that she would be frightened of him." Yusuke said, confused. He watched as the younger wolf glared over at him.

"She doesn't know me, you ass." Kovu snapped. "Of course she would be scared of me. However, towards women, I am kinder and I take great care with my tone and words. She would have no reason to fear me, or anyone I control, once she gets to know us. The fact that she knows my father, along with Ginta and Hakkaku, will aid in her becoming comfortable with her surroundings."

"Do you intent to take her from me, Kouga?" Youko asked, his voice soft, though threatening. The older wolf's eyes brightened for a moment, as the old Kouga attempted to rise to rise to the surface, but then he sighed, and shook his head.

"Not if you truly love her." Kouga said. "If you cannot take care of her, or if you think that your counterpart will not be able accept her, then do what is best for her, and bring her here, where she will be loved."

"Sesshomaru might not allow that." Youko said, his posture relaxing a bit, knowing that his old friend would watch his back. "After all, Kagome was a part of Inu Yasha's pack, meaning that if he died, then Kagome and her living friends would fall under his protection."

Kouga smiled. "Sesshomaru has no say in this." He said, and allowed himself to be led back over to the throne. "He knows that even though you rejected my claim, it was not in front of the other nobles. For all they know, my claim is still in tact. I never told them that you had vetoed it."

Yusuke was lost. So, the wolf had been mated, but his mate was dead, and even though he was mated, he still had a claim on another woman. It was official. He was confused.

"Why?" Hiei demanded, angrily. "Why keep a claim on a woman you know doesn't want you?"

Kovu sighed. "Don't go around in royal circles, do you?" He said, wearily. "My father and mother agreed that by keeping the claim in place, no other youkai would go after Kagome, especially if Youko Kurama had died or decided to leave her. Even though he was mated, my father could have given Kagome's hand to a packmate, who would have cared for her just as much as my father would have. The nobles would not have questioned it, mainly because my mother supported it."

"Sesshomaru could have fought it." Youko said, his golden eyes narrowing.

Kouga nodded. "He could have, if he were Kagome's pack leader. But, he was not."

"Wait," Hiei snapped, "You just said that the miko would have been underneath his protection of Inu Yasha had died. Besides, he gave Kagome's protection over to Youko."

"Yes, but all of us know that Inu Yasha could have revoked Youko's status as Kagome's guardian, any time he wanted." Kouga replied, smiling. "He simply didn't want to see Kagome alone, anymore. Despite his actions and his words, he does love her, just as I do. He wanted and still wants the best for her and the best, at the time, was Youko."

Yusuke frowned. "Hey," He said, drawing all eyes towards him. "That is the second time you've spoken about this Inu Yasha as though he were alive. What gives?"

"I never said that mutt-face died in the battle with Naraku." Kouga replied, smugly, and sat back at his guests stared back at him, in shock.

"What do you mean? Inu Yasha should be dead, even if he had survived the battle. Hanyou simply don't have the years of life that youkai do." Youko murmured, his mind whirling with Kouga's words.

"Perhaps, but Inu Yasha is no longer hanyou." Kovu replied, his amusement clear on his face. "Before she released the small part of Kagome's soul to it's rightful owner, Kikyo purified the jewel, and wished for Inu Yasha to have the happiness that had been lost to him, and allowed her body to crumble to dust as Kagome's soul returned to her body. He became a youkai, and now lives in the west, along with his brother, as the prince of the western lands. But, I still think that he's a damn mutt, who has no manners, or class."

"So, you see, not everything is as cut and dried, as it seemed." Kouga said. "Now, kitsune, do you and your counterpart intent to watch over Kagome, or are you willing to place her into the care of my son and our pack?"

Youko's head snapped up, and though it was his mouth, Shuuichi's voice said, "I will never let Kagome go. She is ours." 

* * *

"Your tea, sir." The young woman said, giving the man a large smile. When he nodded, she quickly placed his cup down and moved away, though she could not help but look over her shoulder at the handsome man.

He lifted the cup to his lips, and allowed the hot liquid to enter his mouth. Closing his eyes, he savored the taste, and placed the cup back in the saucer.

Sitting back, he looked down at his notes and lifted his eyebrow. If his dates were correct, in two days he would have the miko in his grasp, and then he would make her and those who destroyed his dream pay.

Of course, Kikyo was no longer around, but he would make sure to have Kagome tell her hello, when he sent her soul to the afterlife.

However, he still had to deal with the fact that he was no longer hanyou. Being reincarnated meant that he had to deal with the foolishness that was associated with being human, and though it served him well in business, he had learned that he still had his passionate dislike of humans.

When he regained the jewel, he would become a full youkai, thus thrusting himself to the position of power that he had nearly gained when he had been Naraku. But, all he had to do was wait.

Fate had given him a chance to make things right, and this time, there was noone, not a meddling half-breed mutt, slayer, monk, or kitsune, to stop him.

The young woman returned and politely asked, "Would you like anything else?"

He shook his head, and smiled up at her. "No, I have everything that I need."

She gave him a bright smile and placed his bill upon the table. He stood up and pulled out his wallet, and placed a few bills onto the table.

Grasping his briefcase, he left the restaurant, and nodded to his driver as he climbed into his car.

"Where would you like to go, sir?" The young man asked, without turning around.

He smiled. "You know, I've heard of this delightful, little shrine called, The Sunset Shrine. Let's drive by there. I'm interested to see if it is as nice as I have heard." He said.

The younger man nodded and started up the car. Dark eyes turned and stared out the window.

'Soon, Kagome.' He thought. 'I'll pay you and those you love back for all of the hell you've given to me.'


End file.
